The Executioners Series
by FairyFudge07
Summary: These five woman are the strongest vampire slayers but what will happen as they meet their vampire counter-part and fufill their destiny as the Human Vampires...will they figure it out fast enough? Or will they be protected in time? Gruesome content and some improper language from Gajeel...will it be too late? Pairings NaLu, GrUvia, GaLe, JeZa, StiLi-OC x Sting! Series inside
1. Table of Contents

**The Executioners Series**

Table of Contents

* * *

The Executioners~Chapter 2

The Executioners 2: Forgotten past becomes Known Future~Chapter 10

The Executioners 3: The Altered History~Chapter 11

* * *

**If I develop a series all stories will be together.**


	2. The Intro

_Just hope you like this story but it's an idea but here's the beginning..._

* * *

The Executioners

Humans and Vampires are forever divided into their own worlds. When these vampires cross human's world here comes in the Vampire slayers. Each vampire slaying group has it's own name but most prefer to be independant. The most known slayer group is The Executioners and they show no mercy to their foe. Once they find out when and where a vampire would be, they would immediatly eliminate that vampire.

The main vampire council is a human school undercover. Only vampires and humans can co-exist there but those humans would only return home to be vampires. The school goes by a class that is huge and are called guilds. These different guilds have different way of killing slayers and storing blood for the school. They search every vampire slayer looking for the treasure they had lost. They lost the human vampires that are part of legend and lore.

In every part of the world, every vampire has a mate that is human though if a vampire and vampire are together...then it is only fake love. Though a human vampire has slaying magic, the magic would not work on the vampire because of the properties of their magic. (Later explained in story)

These Executioners are merciless...

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia

Age: 17

Description: She is a young woman with blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her way of getting rid of vampires is by seducing them with her voice. She can control them easily with a simple laugh or a word. She is best friends with Levy McGarden and her twin sister.

Lily Heartfilia

Age: 17

Description: She looks like Lucy but she is very silent and her sky blue eyes like to look around or focus. Her magic is to just think of anything and it will appear. It is a human vampire magic but no one knows this. (Till later of course) She can summon any object or living thing but no dark magic using things such as demons or vampires. She can't summon her team mates.

Erza Scarlet

Age: 18

Description: Long scarlet hair and honey brown eyes that shine with seriousness on the battlefeild. Her magic is she can make any armor or swords appear at will and they are vampire slaying sword specialties so it would not affect any humans.

Levy McGarden

Age: 17

Description: Young looking girl with a very strong spirit but has a very smart mind. She can summon anything by taking words off books that would symbolize objects such as decoys made out of iron or any type of mineral. For instance, Levy could make another Erza out of diamond and it would be hard to cut. So that Erza would last longer than most people. She is best friends with Lucy and Lily but Lily usually dissapears nearby to some place. Levy likes to read books in the most weirdest times and places with such a calm face.

Juvia Loxar

Age: 17

Description: A girl looking like Lily but her blue hair with layered lengths of curls and a small top hat is what she likes. She uses liquid power so she can even control blood. She is the most gruesome person in the group and she loves to make them suffer. She though likes Lily because Lily can do more than she can in the most gruesome way possible. Lily and Juvia are best friends with Erza and Erza is best friends with them. Juvia doesn't talk like Lily unless she knows them but Lily doesn't talk much like Rogue Cheney.

* * *

The power...

"Is he an idiot?" Lucy asked as she felt an over flow of aura coming from the hill top they were observing. Juvia smirked.

"Well he deserves the most bad way to die." Erza muttered.

"True." Lily whispered.

"Juvia and Erza-san will go!" Juvia happily yelled. The aura wavered.

"Hurry then. We have to move into our new house." Levy said reading a book and sitting on a floating chair Lily summoned. Lucy sweat dropped and smiled.

"We'll leave it up to you on how he dies." Lucy ordered. Erza and Juvia dissapeared.

"How troublesome..."Thought Lily.

The Two friends...

Juvia had walked behind Erza pretending to be a side kick when she is actually the main person of the whole murder (Even though the vampire was already dead). Lily smirked.

"Truly wants a death wish..."Lily softly whispered. Erza apporached the rouge vampire.

"His stupid aura is alot even a normal human would know and sense his presence." Levy muttered. He turned his head as Erza laid a hand on his shoulder.

"But that means we aren't normal." Mumbled Lucy. Lily sweat dropped in her mind at what they were saying. He glared into Erza's. Erza was too late to realize that he had placed a spell on her.

"It's dark." Erza yelled. Juvia saw Erza's eyes turn black as if something covered it. Juvia growled and was pissed.

"Oh no." Levy growled as they knew Juvia would snap. Lucy gulped. Lily smiled a tiny one then it faded.

"Juvia doesn't like you." Juvia growled. Juvia made the blood that was in his body cut off all the internal organs and then she used the blood to pushed it into the mouth upward. The vampire's arms got twisted inthe most unthinkable way to where it snapped and black blood spurted out everywhere. The vampire went into kneeling position as all his organs came spurting out of his nose and mouth. Levy and Lucy threw up and green on the ground. Lily stood with a smirk. Erza was grossed out but she knew Juvia would go all out on a single vampire. Juvia smiled evilly and suddenly as the brains came gushing out of the eyes sockets that were cut and the eye balls were chopped into tiny pieces. The spell was taken off of Erza and she stood looking away from the vampire.

"Over much?" Erza asked trying to take off the feeling of blindness. Juvia's face was hidden from people to see. Everything was dead silent around them as the wind softly blew their hair.

"Juvia knew he was gonna curse you..."Juvia said worried. Erza laughed breaking the silence.

"Would you let anyone hurt one of us? No, so don't worry." Erza replied as she smiled and laughed as she saw Juvia turn her face to a soft smile and a blood face from all the blood that spurted out.

They walkd down the hill and saw Levy and Lucy about to faint because of what they saw. Lily hugged Juvia getting both of their clothes messed up with black blood.

"Good job." Lily whispered. Juvia giggled.

"Juvia used an original from you though." Juvia responded. Lily chuckled slightly and they all traveled downhill to the closest wash station for hikers.

* * *

Back on the hill...

"How could one do such a thing?" A raven haired man asked staring at the murdered vampire.

"This is beyond a normal vampire." A blond haired man replied. A pink haired man was shocked deeply. This vampire was slaughtered even though it was a rouge it was still one of their kind.

"This..."A black haired man mumbled.

"This is the work of a human vampire with the ability to control liquid." The pink haired man finished. They all looked at him. "Alert the whole school...for two teams to go from rival guilds is a bad extent."

"Me and flame head here will search for the murderers." Thr raven haired man ordered. "Go back since you'll just wreck havoc." The blond haired man had an anger mark appear but before he could say much the two other boys dissapeared.

"Let's go Rogue." The blond haired man ordered. Then those two dissapeared. Lucy and Juvia had been seperated from the group to distract the followers. They were fully clean and wear bathing suits. Then suddenly two mysterious men in cloaks had appeared in front of them and Lucy screamed. The next thing they knew was being pinned to the wall of a tree and warm breaths carresing their faces as they struggled to get out of the iron grip of these Vampires...

* * *

_Those two groups do not know what will come of them. Their destiny is in their own heart and what lies in their mind. Will the Executioners get away from thses two men, or will fate decide to take a turn and destroy the very life of the two girls? Find out next chapter..."The threat..."_


	3. The Threat

I don't know if this is pretty good so PLEASE REVIEW! Also if you have any suggestions please tell! :P Love ya people!

* * *

Lucy and Juvia were last to be at the wash station to fully let their body be cleansed. They also decided to be decoys to who ever would follow them. Lucy took out any part of vomit that still lingered on her body and any scent too. She had vomited standing up and mid-way in shock, resulting she smelled like crap. Lily cleaned fast and very fast because she hated blood. Erza left with Levy and Lily followed after them for awhile.

"Juvia thinks we are being followed." Juvia whispered to Lucy. Lucy nodded.

"But for the sake of safety we'll act like humans. Got that?" Lucy asked. Juvia nodded. They made their clothes dissapear and they wore bath suits. Their hair was wet but Juvia and Lucy left it alone so they wouldn't be suspicious.

They took the path most dangerous to normal humans so they might have a chance of getting to their shelter faster. They both felt the presence of two vampires but all that reached to their ears was the sounds of twigs breaking and their bodied being slammed onto a tree. Lucy coughed out a large amount of blood and Juvia wanted so bad to skin them. Lucy motioned for Juvia to hold it in by a twitch of her eye.

"W-what are y-you? Lucy asked trembling and her eyes were filled with fear. Lucy's power was able to reach the other man but not the man holding her. The other man holding Juvia was suddenly shaking but the man holding Lucy did not waver. Juivia was surprised to an extent she actually smiled a clear and happy one.

"Sorry, don't tell any other humans..."The man whispered. Juvia and Lucy was let go and the two mysterious men dissapeared. Juvia smiled evilly but happily at the same time.

"Juvia thinks Lucy-san found her counter-part!" Juvia squelled. Lucy had never heard of it so she was interested.

"A vampire?" Lucy questioned. Juvia nodded and smiled. Lucy face palmed. They walked all the way home with that small arguement that Lucy had found her counter-part vampire.

Next Day...

They were running for their lives currently. Even if the school was a couple of blocks away they were definitely late. Erza had to stop by a bakery that sold cheesecakes and she took a long time.

"Stupid cake." Lily mutterted. Erza suddenly glowed a dark aura hearing what she said.

"That cake was so appealing!" Erza argued. Lucy sweat dropped. It was amazing though that Levy can maintain a runnig pace and still reading a book clearly. Juvia sighed just looking at her friends, no her family. Then as they jumped through the gate Erza pulled Lily's hair when Lily was holding Levy's shoulder who was hugging Lucy who was shaking Juvia's hand and it created a bad chain reaction so that they all laid on top of Erza who saw stars in her eyes. Lily sighed a little one and rolled off but landed face front on the cement. She had expected Lucy to have been laying down there. Lucy laughed at Lily because she was already standing up. Juvia helped Levy up and they were all standing except Erza. Erza was laid on the ground unconcious. Lucy alsweat dropped when they saw the cake still perfect.

"Karma's a b*tch..."Thought Lily. A man that looked like around Erza's age had walked up to them hearing commotion and he looked at the girls.

"You ladies must be new." The man with royal blue hair stated. Lucy nodded. "I'm Jellal Fernandez, nice to meet you."

"This is my sister Lily, and I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy introduced. Jellal shook their hands.

"Juvia is Juvia Loxar." Juvia introduced. Jellal sweat dropped when she spoke in third person. Lucy tapped Levy when Jellal walked to her. She apologized and the book went into her bag.

"I'm Levy McGarden, nice to meet you!" Levy cheerfully said. Jellal shook her hand and smiled. He walked over to Erza and then put one knee down and looked at her.

"She is Erza Scarlet, she was being pressured onto the ground..."Levy trailed off looking towards the sky. Lily walked away to sit on a rock and Lucy followed along. Levy opened the book and continued to read where she left off. Juvia had been poking Erza for awhile now. Jellal smiled and picked up Erza which made the girls freeze. Jellal carried Erza bridal style and Lucy and Levy gulped. Levy somehow still kept her eyes on the book probably predicting in her head what's going on.

"Lily, will she not attack him?" Whispered Lucy to Lily. Lily had a mask but inside she was amazed Erza didn't wake up.

"Baka." Lily telepathically yelled to Lucy. Lucy cringed a little at how loud Lily can be if she wants to. Lily then rubbed her temples trying to prevent stress.

From the window inside the Fairy Tail guild...

"Isn't they the two girls that we encountered yesterday on that trail?" The raven haired man asked.

"Well who do you think it is underwear pants!" The pink haired man yelled back. The raven haired man was pissed so they started to fight physically.

"You two better stop, Natsu and Gray." A woman smelling like alchohal warned.

"WHAT!" They yelled to her.

"Cana, don't warn them..." A maiden with long silver hair softly yelled. "Let them get into trouble." She grinned evilly. The two boys slowly lost the spirit to fight upon seeing the maiden's evil smirk.

A single second you saw Lily flying through the window, the next you would see a raging Lucy with a deadly aura. Juvia would just be seen entering the window and just watching if it would get out of hand. Levy just walked as if everything was normal and sat down reading a book. Jellal sighed and Erza was set down on a bed that was in the room the fight took place at.

"What?" Cana asked. Jellal smiled.

"Well Lily punched Lucy," He motioned to the raging Lucy. "...and Lucy slammed onto the ground and here's the commotion." The whole room sweat dropped. Then Juvia grabbed water and splashed it onto their faces but she manipulated the water to make it freezing and Lily groaned while Lucy yelped and stopped. Natsu and Gray laughed. Lucy shot glares at them. Lily giggled slightly but she had been standing near the door watching everything and trying to get it into her head at what they've done the past couple of days.y

The entrance door slowly creeked open but no one noticed trying to clean up some of the room while the other side talks. Lily was standing near the doors with her eyes closed trying to find some peace but the next thing she knew was a cold diamond knife was pointed to her neck and her arms and legs tied together. Being the most stubborn person, she didn't call out. Even if she did though, she would be dead.

"Give us the coordinates of the human vampires..." A husky voice ordered. The knife was pressed against her neck harder drawing blood. "or she'll die."

* * *

Ah another Chapter I guess I'm on a roll...these few chapters are trying to intro the habits and thoughts of the characters...tell me if I'm doing anything wrong please...Love ya people! :P The next is the ACTION! Please also check out my other story and tell me what should i do! R&R


	4. Human Vampiresfound?

_**Okay new chapter if I can I might update everyday! Well maybe every other day on Week days because of school...anyway here you go! Love ya People! :P**_

* * *

Lucy and Levy gulped at what they saw. A diamond knife like that kind would not be found just anywhere...or else that person would have to be rich. Erza somehow woke up in the process of Lily being captured but she was fine so she woke up by will. Instead she noticed Jellal doing something and she didn't know him.

Erza blushed highly when he was around her face close. She felt attracted to him weirdly. He also felt VERY attracted to her. Jellal chuckled as he pushed a couple of strands of her scarlet hair behind her ear. Erza popped and fainted again. Jellal laughed.

Meanwhile...

"That's a bad idea." Levy warned the man. His smirk showed a 'no' to the girl.

"Cut it out Sting Eucliffe." Mirajane Strauss growled. Sting smirked evilly again.

"You, Dragneel, had encountered human vampires yesterday on that trail. Since you're an idiot you didn't notice...that powerful spell he/she created." Sting stated. Juvia glared at him. Lucy wasn't an idiot and she remembered but...

"What are human vampires?" Levy asked out of curiosity. Lucy also nodded.

"Juvia knows it's not time for them to know!" Juvia yelled in her mind.

"These vampires are living and breathing like humans and they have their counter parts where their magic has no use on that specific vampire."Cana states. Natsu had already popped with all that info but Luckily Gray still was alive but...

Juvia and Lucy yelped looking towards Gray. Shirtless with only boxers. Juvia ran behind Levy who was still looking at Sting.

"Gray your clothes!" Mira yelled. Gray wasn't noticing.

"What?" He asked but then went around the huge room for his clothes.

"You're stupid..."Lily muttered. Sting growled at her. Lucy took out a single key but made it hidden. Lucy looked at Lily's hands signaling that specific key to use against the dude. Lucy summoned the spirit to appear behind the man.

"Princess, it appears you're being hurt." Loki growled. Lily closed her eyes to summon a sword but...

Suddenly it all backfired. Lily coughed out large amounts of blood because Sting was blocking the way of magic.

"He's my counter-part?!" Lily thought. Sting looked at her clueless. Loki was shocked. He ran down the hall dissapearing. Lucy was outraged. She started to run towards Sting but Natsu stopped her.

"Stop." Natsu whispered. Lucy's eyes turned Gray and she collapsed in his arms. Natsu was smart enough to know, these girls were THE human vampires. He kissed her softly on the forhead making Levy grin and take some pics silently.

Lily was pissed she would actually talk.

"You idiot!" Lily yelled. She suddenly broke the restraints mad. Her eyes were now blood red and her hair turned silver. Levy and Juvia suddenly fainted because of a potion Cana splashed on them.

She wore a scarlet dress with the bottom torn and long silver hair with a rose in her hair. Lily suddenly appeared behind Sting and she flicked his head. It was powerful enough to make him fly out the broken window and fly through one of the trees outside. Mira and Cana gasped.

"Oy oy, what's all the no-" Gajeel Redfox yelled but he froze when he saw a Human Vampire beating up Sting. Gajeel stood there frozen.

"You." Lily growled. Sting tried thinking and a light bulb appeared. He made it so he grabbed her wrists and her legs were tangled with his. She glared at him as they fell. She was on the bottom and Sting laying on top of her. Lily blushed even in Vampire form.

"Apparently you're mine. I guess I should say sorry..."Sting whispered in Lily's ear. Lily shivered as he licked the blood from her neck she still had from the spot he put the knife. He kissed her neck softly. Her eyes turned gray and her hair went normal and she fell unconcious.

* * *

The girls woke up in their rooms and on their beds. Lucy went to the balcony and looked at the full moon.

"What happened?" Lucy asked. All of them somehow forgot what happened at school.

"It doesn't matter, we have new info. So get ready..."Erza ordered. They nodded from the balcony. The cold breeze of wind blowing their hair.

"Those girls have found their way to us." An old husky voice stated.

"Apparently they somewhat found their pairs except for two." An old motherly voice stated.

"Jiemma, Porlyuisca." An old man ordered. "Let's keep an eye on them. Because of that dark school..."

"Makarov, they are strong enough to protect themselves." Jiemma argued. Porlyuisca shook her head.

"How can they protect themselves if they don't know what to protect themselves against?" Porlyuisca questioned. Jiemma stuttered.

"That is very true." Bob the Blue Pegasus principal added.

"It's sealed. We order Sabertooth and Fairy Tail to work together." Goldmine from Quatro Cerberus and the rest of the council stated.

"WHAT?!" Makarov and Jiemma yelled. Two rivaled guilds had to work together to protect their treasure...

* * *

Mirajane and her brother Elfman decided to check on the S-Class Vampire that is Rouge. They saw him on the hilltop just listening to music and singing to the sky. Then two figures appeared and was walking up the hill. One had a book and the other had a ring of Keys.

"Stay back Elfman." Mira ordered. He nodded. Mira and Elfman took a video recording of what was about to happen.

"I can hear you!" The vampire shouted. The figure with the book made the book open and glow and words flew off the pages and formed barriers. Then some letters formed the word 'Sword'. The other figure summoned a spirit.

"Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" The figure yelled and then a maid with pink hair and chains appeared.

"Hime, punishment?" Virgo asked. The figure sweat dropped.

"Watch my back when the decoys arrive." The figure ordered. Virgo nodded. The figure walked up to vampire. The other figure tossed the sword she created. The figure then slammed the vampire to the ground with incredible strength. The figure then planted the sword into the ground right beside the Vampires head.

"Now now, maybe you'll be left out of my sister's murder if you tell me fast enough." The figure whispered seducing the vampire. Then other vampires appeared and Virgo fought against them. "Where is the main vampire council?"

"Everyone knows it's at Magnolia University!" He yelled. Mira cussed in the bush. The figures nodded. The figure took out the sword from the ground and raised it. "W-wait I thought I won't be killed!" Thr figure smirked.

"That's only to escape my sister and her torture so me, I Always kill." The figure stated.

"Make him suffer first." The other figure suggested. The figure laughed. The figure cut off every limb and left the head. She carved little warnings on his body and put the sign of the executioners carved into his body. The other figure made a tree grow and the hanged the vampire but made sure he had enough life to warn other vampires but one touch and he'll die.

An applause came from the darkness. The figures turned their heads in the direction of the claps.

"Nice to meet you The Executioners. My name is Zeref." Zeref introduced. The figures took a step back. "You did my job." Next thing you they knew, he was in front of one of the figures. He had an knife in one hand. Shadows and dark magic radiated from the knife.

"This is my thanks." He whispered. The moon turned bloody and a high pitched scream was echoing through the night.

* * *

**_Oh my gosh...i'm totally scared of the dude! Well hope you liked it and the summary was update to show pairings and also PLEASE review because it's what pushes me to do my stories! Hope you all like it! Love ya People! :P Next Chapter..."Bodygaurds Seriously?"_**


	5. The Graceful Historian

_**Hope you guys like this one...Levy is cool...**__**VERY**__**. Love ya People! :P**_

* * *

The mansion...

Erza suddenly dropped a glass of water. Juvia and Lily ran into the kitchen.

"Erza-san, are you okay?" Juvia asked. Erza nodded.

"I have a weird feeling. Something bad happened to Levy and Lucy against that vampire." Erza informed. Juvia nodded.

"If you truly believe in them, they'll come." Lily softly whispered and she dissapeared. Juvia helped Erza clean-up the glass when the door bell had rang.

Lily dissapeared around the corner. She opened her shirt and there was a deep wound and dark magic leaking out. Lily collapsed breathing hard onto the ground.

"Lucy...come home safely." Lily hissed then she was unconcious bleeding on the ground.

* * *

The two girls...

Levy's eyes turned red and her hair turned silver. Her hair now grew short but had little sparkling hairs. She now wore a strapless black dress with a single white rose on the corner of the dress. She wore black heels and she had a book in hand. Her face was very calm but her eyes glowed deep scarlet. She opened the book and it floated in front of her.

"State your name Vampire." Levy ordered. Zeref smirked.

"Ah the Human vampire. The Graceful Historian, it's an honor. I am Zeref Heartfilia." Zeref stated. Levy looked at him as if he were insane.

"I'm not an idiot, the Heartfilias are long gone except for two." Levy calmly informed. Zeref smiled.

Mira and Elfman contacted the school and streamed the video life. All the vampires watched but Mira requested Natsu and Gajeel would come to them silently.

"History writes down itself, or I may change it." Levy informed. Zeref looked at her weirdly.

"You can't hurt me, you don't have offensive magic." Zeref informed. Levy smirked.

"Then I'll make one." Levy defied. She slammed the book closed with her two hands and she threw it to the air making powerful fireworks but only what came down were scripts of ancient words and texts.

"As I've said..."Levy retorted. Zeref glared at her as she materialized two copies of Zerefs. "History writes down itself." Copy Zeref appeared in front of real Zeref and did the same to Lucy but this time it was aimed for Zeref. Zeref caught the blade with his palms.

"I acknowledge my weaknesses so I know." Zeref growled. Levy calmly threw a katana in his direction, but the real Zeref flipped the copy one to in front of him then boosted himself up so that his hands were on top of the fake Zeref's head and the knife had plunged into fake Zeref's head.

"Decoys to escape." Zeref growled. Levy and Lucy had dissapeared along with their magic had and the two fake Zeref's were destroyed.

"I will get those two." Zeref muttered. Mira and Elfman saw Natsu and Gajeel approached them when Zeref left.

* * *

"What was that?" Gajeel asked. Mira shook her head uncertain.

"I'm just thinking the executioners are vampire humans but they aren't the girls at school." Mira answered. Natsu was serious.

"Those dark schools..." Natsu mumbled. Gajeel sighed. He hit Natsu's head out of frustration.

"Oy oy why me?!" Natsu yelled. Gajeel smirked.

"You're closer what do you want me to hit demon woman over there?" Gajeel asked. Mira chuckled and smiled.

"Yeah Natsu." Mira growled but her face was still smiling but there was a dark aura surrounding her. Natsu and Elfman started to sweat.

"Ghehehe." Gajeel giggled.

"Onee-san!" Elfman yelled scared of her aura. Mira smiled but it was kind this time. Elfman sweat dropped.

They were suddenly teleported to the main council's meeting room.

* * *

"It's good you guys are safe, now you have to protect the new girls today...since you know." Makarov acknowledged. Mira smiled.

"Cana was able to use her alchohal to erase their memories of ever even transforming." Mira remembered.

"Then they were transformed home, and now is currently with some of our Fairies and and Sabers." Porlyuisca informed.

"S-sabers?!" Elfman and Natsu barked. Gajeel growled and glared at the moon. (Weird habit...i guess?)

"Well hurry...dark schools have now figured out where they are." Jiemma ordered. Mira, Natsu, Gajeel, and Elfman saluted to the council.

"As you wish masters." They all answered bowing and Mira curtsied. They then dissapeared and since they are vampire's they appeared at the mansion right away.

"Oy oy, I smell blood." Gajeel cautioned. Natsu nodded. Mira sniffed and growled. They rang the doorbell lots of times till Jellal answered.

"Ah you guys are here." Jellal sighed. Inside was a trail of blood from on side to another.

"W-what happened?" Mira asked. Jellal winced when a groan was heard.

"We don't know." Jellal answered. They entered and Jellal lead them to Lily and Lucy's room since they have their room combined and Lily was laid in bed squessing the sheets and her face twisted in pain.

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu questioned.

"With Levy to do something." Erza answered carelessly as the light breeze from the balcony washed over her face.

"What exactly?" Rufus asked. Juvia glared at him.

"Juvia knows it's none of your buisness." Juvia snarled. Rogue looked at the two girls curious to why they wouldn't answer the simple question.

"Lucy..."Erza muttered worriedly. Lily's wound suddenly slowly dissapeared. Her face relaxed but she was sweating heavily. Erza watched Lily from the corner of her eyes and she smiled.

"Juvia is going to find the two." Juvia announced. Gray grabbed her hand from going any further.

"It's dangerous at this hour." Gray warned. Juvia blushed. Gray then noticed he was still holding her hand. For a couple of minutes to him it was hours to her. He blushed and let go.

"J-Juvia is s-sorry." Juvia stuttered blushing. Gray nodded hiding his face since he was red. Everyone was dead silent.

"Lucy." Lily softly whispered and she got up but fell into the arms of Sting.

"Oy oy you can't get up." Sting ordered. Lily sighed and then she was unconcious again from lack of energy.

Just then the doors downstairs had been slammed open. They all ran to ledge to see who it was.

"She's too heavy!" A voice complained.

* * *

**_I'm sorry if my OC took a little of the spotlight I just needed to make sure you guys undertand her bahavior and such and her connections with Lucy and such. Well in this story Juvia won't be a stalker to Gray but she will still imagine stuff and Gray this time will show that he likes Juvia to the other Fairies. Well, all the human vampires are known by Nicknames and Levys' is The Graceful Historian since she never makes herself look bad and she doesn't have offensive magic._**

**_Since she can change history she will change that she was born without defensive magic. She can also make the decoys and other people she wants to invisible but the decoys are the exact same power as the real ones but the skill is very low. _**

**_Thats it for now everyone please review and I'm sorry if this one was a little late but I'm also sorry if the cliffhangers get you frustrated but I really want you to read my stories! Love ya People! :P_**


	6. Hints & Clues

This is a little relaxation chapter. Not much action just trying to start of a chain of clues for the council. Hope you like it. Also Happy Valentine's Day, sorry if it's late...Love ya People! :P

* * *

They were on gaurd at first till all of them recognised Levy sweating heavily and an unconcious Lucy on her back.

"SHE'S HEAVY!" Levy yelled and then she collapsed into the ground but apparently Gajeel had caught her and Natsu grabbed Lucy.

"Good Catch." Erza commented. Mira looked at the cloaks they wore. Levy took off Lucy's cloak and her own and then she ran away somewhere else.

"That cloak..."Mira thought. Levy appeared again but she looked very tired.

"Are you okay?" Erza asked. Levy smiled and then collapsed into Erza's arms but before she went unconcious she muttered words only Erza would understand.

* * *

When Levy and Lucy dissapeared...

"You're such a problem Lucy. Just know I'll always be here for you. Not as your Levy-chan, but as the Historian." Levy muttered. Then she slowly changed to normal. Levy was shocked at what happened. Her blood was boiling in that form but being able to control and fufill her wishes was shocking.

"Lu-chan I'm so sorry." Levy cried with tears streaming down her face. Then as the clouds covered the bright moon a figure appeared in spirit form.

"Just go an heal her." The Historian (Vampire Levy) whispered. Levy jumped up in shock.

"A-aren't y-you-" Levy exclaimed.

"Yes, I am you and you are me but right now we are not harmonized as one. So I am an independant being currently." The Historian responded. Levy nodded but looked at Lucy.

"We don't use much offensive magic but healing magic is possible." The historian informed Levy. Levy's eyes opened wide in shock.

"B-but." Levy whispered. The Historian smirked.

"Just try." The historian whispered as she slowly dissapeared. The moon again shone bright in the night sky as the wind blew away the clouds.

Levy breathed in and out and calmed herself. She focused her magic on her hands in a peaceful way. She then placed her hands on Lucy's abdomen and it slowly healed. Levy immediatly became exhausted but she focused and knew never to give up. Lucy was healed but unconcious.

A couple feet away were foot steps heard. Levy placed her hood on and piggy-banked Lucy. She then placed Lucy's hood on. A girl with long silky blue hair appeared.

"Who's there?" The girl asked. Levy smiled.

"The Executioners, a slaying group." Levy answered. The girl took a step back with slight fear. Levy had a painful smile.

"We risk the happiness of ours for the safety of humans." The Historian whispered to Levy in her mind. Levy nodded. Levy smiled normally.

"You humans are human vampires though." The girl answered. Levy stood there frozen; The air was tense and heavy. The girl chuckled.

"I'm surprised you didn't know, she's a young vampire." A white cat beside her spoke. Levy gulped.

"Won't you kill me?" The girl asked innocently. Levy laughed.

"If you don't know already..."Levy responded. The girl had a tape recorder and had pointed it at Levy. "We only attack vampires that have relationships to 'that'." The girl froze and the cat blinked many times surprised. Levy smirked.

"Tell that to the council. We are still your enemies." Levy announced and she left the two young people standing frozen. The girl smiled softly. The white cat 'hmph'.

"The Historian hm..."The girl muttered. Then the two dissapeared into the night.

* * *

Current time...

Lucy was currently with Lily and sleeping peacefully, the two regaining their strength slowly. Levy was in her room doing the same.

Juvia and Erza were in the kitchen with Mira cooking some food to eat while the boys were...

"OY OY YOU FAT A*S!" Gajeel yelled to Natsu who was standing in front of the huge TV and blocking Gajeel. Gray and Rufus stood there watching them being stupid. Rogue only entered the multiplayer Black Ops 2 zombies because Gajeel was playing. Sting and Natsu wanted to beat each other hard core.

"What's this?" Gray asked as he grabbed a super sharp spear from the corner. Erza and Juvia had entered the entertainment room.

"Gray-sama don't touch that!" Juvia yelled and Gray dropped it. Erza glared at him. She ran to the spear and opened the window. She threw it as if it was nothing then it went through something hard and strong. Rufus and Orga out of curiousity went to the window as Erza left and saw down in the garden the spear had hit a target strong and firm.

"Nice accuracy." Rufus complemented.

"Thank you." Erza responded. Orga walked away. They all somehow recieved a room and slept the night...but slept at 06:00 in the morning.

* * *

All the Executioners had gathered in the kitchen and they were sitting on stools. Juvia had been drinking alot of water and she was maybe even drenched in it. Lucy was sore and was holding her stomach because it hurt. Levy was reading a book but mostly thinking it was a spell book.

"Okay, Lucy you won't be an active member for now." Erza stated. Lucy whimpered. Lily flicked her forhead.

"It's for your safety." Muttered Lily. Levy sighed.

"Not even a single sense of aura around the school." Levy reported. Lily nodded.

"You too Juvia." Erza ordered. Juvia was about to argue but Lily shut her up because the kitchen door opened revealing Mira. Lily being suddenly holding air because Juvia turned to water and went into the glass cup.

Levy and Lucy sweat dropped at her tactics. Lily grabbed the glass of water.

"Good Morning Mira." Erza greeted. Mira smiled and then the doorbell rang. Mira grabbed another glass of water for herself and left.

"I'll get it and Good Morning to all of you." Mira responded and she dissapeared. Erza relaxed and Juvia appeared again.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Lucy exclaimed. Juvia smiled.

"Juvia has tricks!" Juvia giggled. Lily sighed. Levy suddenly tore a page out of her book and placed it on the island in the kitchen. It expanded into a map of the forest beyond the city and deep into it. Then gold symbols appeared and they were moving fast and gathring at one area.

"This is the Dark Vampire's main council." Levy informed. Everyone suddenly carefully studied the map.

"How did you get this?" Lucy questioned. Levy smirked.

"I have my ways." Levy responded. Juvia smiled. Levy looked at Juvia signaling she knew.

"One of them down, three more to go." Juvia thought. Juvia knew everything since she is considered water, her memories may not be erased but only if she drinks potions which are considered liquid. Liquid is the only way her memories would dissapear.

"Oh well." Lucy sighed. Lily and Erza saw a big gold ball on the map.

"What is that?" Erza asked. Lily also examined it. Lucy went so fast towards the map that she accidently bumped Erza's head hard and Erza fell backwards and off the stool. Juvia and held in their breath and became tense. Levy and Lucy gulped. Lily just had wide eyes.

Just then something flashed before their eyes and a thud was heard.

* * *

I'm sorry if I took long to update but my friends dared my crush to kiss me and well...my concentration on the story depleted but here I am. I'm sorry. If this is a little boring but the next chapter will be gruesome.

Please review, I don't care if it's harsh it gives me power to write. I must give my thanks to all the people who reviewed so thank you very much! Love ya People! :P


	7. The Realisations

Rogue and Rouge are totally different things. Rogue the character and Rouge where it's a person who had previously been part of something but then works independantly from the organization. Well, hope you like it! Love ya People! :P

* * *

Erza was seen on top of Jellal and groaning on his chest. Erza's armor dissapeared. The boys walked in and a young girl with long blue silky hair had walked in with Mira. Jellal saw Erza passed out on him and he carried her bridal style to her room. He placed her on the bed and laid down with her deciding to take a nap.

"Why are you guys here?" Lucy asked. Natsu grinned.

"The school sent us as your bodygaurds." Natsu responded. An anger mark appeared on Juvia's forhead.

"Juvia and her friends have survived on their own so leave." Juvia growled. Lily just kept a blank face.

"Not Interested." Lily and Rogue sweat dropped. Levy was sitting there book closed and staring at the girl.

"Hello, My name is Wendy Marvell. Nice to meet you all!" Wendy greeted. Levy gulped.

"Nice to meet you!" Lucy responded but she grunted when she got off the stool. It brought attention to Natsu who moved towards her and supported her. Lily just looked at Lucy and Natsu and walked out of the room. Sting noticed her and followed. Juvia and Levy's attention had been on Sting for a moment.

"What are you staring at?" Rufus asked. Levy slapped Juvia who had slapped her.

"Nothing." They both quickly whistled. Gajeel and Gray had serious eyes. The girls were acting suspicious.

"Why don't you all go to the living room, I'll bethere shortly." Lucy sweetly said. They nodded and everyone left except Natsu.

"I won't leave you." Natsu argued. Lucy smiled to him. She grabbed his wrist and squessed it tight. She then pushed him through the door and locked it. She locked the windows, and other entrances to the kitchen.

Lucy looked at her hand filled with blood.

"My stomach is still bleeding, unless..."Lucy thought. Fear immediatly washed over her face. She unlocked the kitchen door. She was crying and she was breathing hard shaking. Eveyone looked at her. Her hands were filled with blood.

"Save Lily!" Lucy yelled. They all watched as Lucy suddenly had her eyes widened and she was barely concious.

"Lily is being attacked Sting do you hear?" Rufus reported through a communicator he suddenly had. Sting didn't respond.

"We'll be right back searching for her." Rufus spoke. Erza pushed him back from the entrance.

"Don't." Erza warned. Rufus looked at her. Juvia suddenly ran out the door. Gray tried to get past Erza but she pointed a sword towards his neck.

"Let me through." Gray spoke. Jellal grabbed Erza frome the waist and held her.

"Go." Jellal ordered. Erza blushed highly and she felt no power coming towards her. She summoned a sword and stabbed Jellal but he did not waver. Instead her power depleted.

"M-my counter part." Erza muttered as she went unconcious. Levy laughed at everything.

"This is crazy, I've already got all the pairs." Levy evilly mumbled. Gajeel just stayed and watched her.

* * *

Lily...

"Hello, I'm Zeref." Zeref greeted. Lily suddenly took out a knife and it clashed with Zeref's dark blade. Lily winced at the sound their knifes made.

"What do you want!" Lily growled. Zeref smirked as he went face to face against hers and his breath covering her face, but she realised it was very cold but the night was very warm.

"I want your power." Zeref whispered. He pushed against her and she flew back into the tree. She went through it and slammed onto the tree behind it. She coughed out heavy amounts of blood. He touched her forhead and she was barely concious.

"I'm sorry my sister." Zeref whispered. He stabbed her and then some magic entered the blade. He then carved a symbol onto her stomach.

"A seal, just enough to make you become a normal human and lose all your powers." Zeref informed. Lily suddenly got elotrocuted and then a laser of white had burned Zeref just a little.

"Step away from her." Sting growled.

"Aw, her little partner is too late." Zeref pouted as he dissapeared. Sting ran to Lily and placed her head on his lap. Lily was hardly breathing and was bleeding exstensively.

"Lily, talk to me." Sting spoke. Lily mouthed something and then went unconcious. Sting's eyes widened. He got her up quickly transformed into a vampire and ran straight to school. Juvia who had her cloak on and was sitting on a branch was crying black tears that streamed down her porcilean face.

Wendy...

"Zeref has been targeting them for sure." Wendy reported to the council.

"You were able to talk to one of them?" Jiemma asked. Wendy nodded.

"Also, they probably know we are vampires now. We know the Executioners are the five new girls." Wendy reported.

"So there's no more secrets." Makarov questioned. Wendy nodded.

Sting ran in and all of the vampires winced at the amount of blood.

"Help her." Sting ordered. The next thing you know is Lily being healed by Wendy.

The next morning in the Vampire court...

"It isn't safe no longer." Porlyuisca stated.

"Why don't we force them to stay at the dorms, with their counter-part?!" Goldmine suggested. It was an arguement of the girls' safety and so far it wasn't going well.

"Why don't we choose for ourselves?" Lily and Lucy in vampire form appeared siting on top of the chandelieir yelled. Everyone silenced and so as their counter-parts.

"This is a stupid arguement." Levy in vampire form said sitting on top of a gargoyle on the round roof. She closed her book and glared at them.

"Juvia thinks this is entertaining." Juvia stated in vampire form in a wonderous voice. She was actually sitting on the table in front of the guild masters.

"I think it's useless." Erza responded to it all and she was sitting on the ledge of the window that was now open. Most of the vampires were being bathed by the moonlight.

"The Graceful Historian is the only one who made the moves." Makarov informed.

"We have a plan. To destroy all related to The Death of the King." Lily giggled.

"Of course we haven't awakened yet." Lucy playfully said as she was swinging the chandeleir.

"We are actually using ourselves, we will not remember this meeting." Levy whispered loud enough.

"Juvia has slaughtered the main vampire, the one vampire Natsu, Gray, Sting, and Rogue had discovered." Juvia informed. The four had gulped.

"Of course she did it in human form, as a member of The Executioners." Erza pointed out. Lucy and Lily nodded.

"Treat us as we were before..."Lily roared.

"Or else serve the consequences of death." Lucy finished. Wendy smiled sweetly.

"The Corrupted Royals, may I speak?" Wendy asked. Lily and Lucy snapped their head towards Wendy.

"Fast." Lily and Lucy instructed with a little hint of annoyance and a slight glare in their blood red eyes. They have their independant names different to each others but their names are summed up to the Corrupted Royals.

"The Swift Reflection (Juvia) has murdered the main vampire in the conflict of killing your mother and father correct?" Wendy questioned. Juvia nodded. "Then what has the Knight of Silence done?" Erza smirked.

"If you call hacking the system of the Darkness enough and murdering their Ruler before Zeref work, that's what I have done." Erza replied. They all realised the power of their Human Vampires. The girls slowly dissapeared one by one till Lily and Lucy were left.

"Good luck." Lucy and Lily whispered. They left most of the council speechless and many of the vampires startled.

"That's it, that's all they need to tell." A figure spoke when he/she appeared in the middle of the court. The figure smiled.

Im sorry if it's boring or anything like that please forgive me! Review please and I hope you liked it. Lucy and Lily's independant names aren't released yet so maybe next chapter? Love ya People! :P


	8. The love

REVIEW PLEASE! Oh yeah, Lily's...Hope you like it! Love ya People! Also, no one has noticed that Erza doesn't have much action...

They felt a slight breeze coming from the left. Lily suddenly opened her eyes and coughed out blood onto the floor of the infirmary. Mira and Kinana rushed in. Lucy worriedly looked towards Lily.

Lily's eyes filled with sudden fear, it's was scary to everyone. She flinched at a simple touch or look one person would give to her. Except only Lucy would help her. Lily wiped herself and cleaned up the floor.

"Lucy." Lily muttured. Lucy hummed. "Why do I feel fear? Why does is seem as if I'm forgetting something?" Lucy sighed, motioning for Mira and Kinana to get out of the room.

"You know, just give it some time." Lucy answered. Lily just went silent. Erza got up and opened the window wider to let in fresh and relaxing air.

"Levy, she lost her powers." Erza growled telepathically. Levy had closed a book she was reading and glanced towards Erza sighing, she had saw Erza talking seriously but was still eating her strawberry cake.

"We just need that knife." Levy insisted towards Erza. Juvia nodded.

"Juvia thinks she knows where it is. Juvia traced the person to Levy-chan's map." Juvia responded. Then they noticed the time.

"It's monday." Erza thought. A few blank moments made her realize.

"Hey! We have school in ten minutes!" Erza urged. They all immediatly got up to change. All except Lily.

"Why aren't you changing?" Levy asked. Lily shook her head and went under the covers of the bed.

"I don't feel so good." Lily answered and Levy nodded and continued to change. They were all done when it was 5 minutes till school started.

"Bye Lily, you better stay here or I'm gonna-" Lucy threated but Levy slammed a hand on Lucy's mouth.

"N-nothing. Just we'll be back Lily." Levy spoke. Lily nodded under the covers. They all immediatly rushed out and ran to their class, Fairy Tail.

A couple of hours later(Lunch)...

Lucy and Juvia had walked into the infirmary. A note happened to land in Juvia's hand and she read it.

I just need some time alone.

Juvia frowned. Lucy chuckled and they left.

Meanwhile...

"Whatcha doin?" Gajeel asked sitting on the desk where Levy was reading her book.

"Studying for a test." She answered carelessly. She swiftly flipped through the pages as if memorizing every detail and subject. He chuckled his weird way and then pushed away some books. He grabbed her chin and lifted it to see her face. Levy blushed as he went closer.

A couple milimeters apart and their eyes staring onto one anothers. Levy's flushed up face and a serious Gajeel were just too close to be normal.

Then Rufus and Orga walked in and they froze. Gajeel and Levy were in a trance, in a lovers way. Orga suddenly sang making them both cover their ears and wince slightly. Rufus chuckled and walked into the library far from them along with Orga.

Levy shot up and grabbed her books. Gajeel also stood up and looked away.

"I-I have to go!" Levy urged and she sprinted out of the library. Cana laughed as the scent of alchohal started to slightly contaminated the air.

"Just start the ritual already!" Cana nagged. Gajeel yelled out of frustration.

"I don't know if she's f**king ready!" Gajeel cussed. Cana laughed.

"Imagine, if the world came so chaotic. Zombies would just appear..."Cana blurted out. Gajeel was confused at that point.

"What?" Gajeel asked. Cana snapped out of her trance.

"Nothing." Cana sang as she left the library.

Park at School...

"What are we doing here?" Lucy asked from Natsu.

"Juvia agrees." Juvia nagged. Gray and Natsu had placed on blindfolds on their eyes and had ambushed them before. Lucy was going to murder them since they didn't know until the boys started to talk and the girls recognised them.

They brought them to the park and now they were secluded in the place.

"I just want you to like this." Gray responded. Juvia gulped as she had her blindfold taken off. She shivered a little as his hand slightly carresed her face.

Once the blindfold fell off, she gasped at the beauty of the park. Many animals were jumping peacefully around and flowers glowing with life that were dancing with the breeze. The sun had placed a blanket of warmth over the four people.

Lucy's blindfold was taken off and she also gasped at the beauty. Natsu laughed at her reaction.

"Hahaha, you're a weirdo." Natsu laughed. Lucy blushed red. She pushed him back but maybe used too much strength. He slammed into a tree and groaned. Lucy gasped and ran to him. Juvia and Gray suddenly had an evil smile. They tripped her close to Natsu and she stumbled straight onto his...

Bakery Shop...

"Why are we here alone?" Erza asked. Jellal smiled.

"Natsu or Gray would probably destroy your cake..."Jellal informed. Erza thought for a second then nodded in agreement. She ordered a cake and sat down. The business of the Bakery shop was just as full as a normal cafe. The sun shone on her face reflecting her scarlet hair. The slight breezes allowed Jellal's hair to flow slightly making him look like an angel. Erza had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Still..."Jellal trailed off. Erza was curious.

"Is it because of the injuries that have been going on with us?" Erza questioned. Jellal nodded as he confirmed it. Erza laughed a little loud to bring some attention to them.

"We've been through worse, it's not so scary." Erza informed. Jellal chuckled.

"Maybe you're the danger." Jellal spoke in a trance. Erza was slightly surprised as she suddenly got caught and stared into his eyes. Erza shook her head and slightly slapped him to take him out of the trance.

"What?" Jellal asked in a playful mode. Erza's face was now blushing red but her armor suddenly dissapeared. Jellal was a bit surprised. He stood up and softly grabbed her hand, pulling her to stand up in the process.

She stumbled but a soft smile and support from Jellal allowed her to stay standing. She was pulled along with him through the streets of the city and to it's countryside neighboring.

Erza was shocked as she was veiwing the beautiful nature that was there. He ran through tress and bushes but clearing a way for Erza too. The sunlight appeared again veiwing a beautiful cliff and the ocean in full view. Lily though was sitting on the edge of the cliff and her face out of view.

"What is she doing here?" Jellal asked. Erza tighted her grip on his hand.

"Listen..."Erza whispered. Lily had her eyes closed and her hands laid on her chest. A small white glow suddenly emittied from her hands. She raised her hands opening her eyes slowly in the process as the white glow floated above her. Then suddenly screens of dark vampires had appeared around her. The white glowing ball suddenly expanded and turned into rays that scattered away from her.

"I will use my last powers." Lily muttered. Erza gulped. Music suddenly surrounded them and it created a song.

Saita no no hana yo

Aa douka oshiete okure

Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte

Arasou no deshou

(Oh, field flower that has bloomed,

Ah, somehow, please tell me:

Why is it that people hurt each other

And fight?)

Jellal and Erza were a little shocked to the lyrics. Erza lowered her head to keep away her tears.

Rin to saku hana yo

Soko kara nani ga mieru

Hito wa naze yurushiau koto

Dekinai no deshou

(Oh, flower that blooms with the asphalt,

What can you see from there?

Why is it that people

Cannot forgive each other?)

"Talking about our past..."Erza informed sniffing. Jellal took her into his arms as she slightly cried.

Ame ga sugite natsu wa

Ao wo utsushita

Hitotsu ni natte

Chiisaku yureta

Watashi no mae de

Nani mo iwazu ni

(In the summer, the rain passed

And the blue reflected,

Small, it rippled

In front of me,

Without saying a thing.)

"We never existed, never." She cried.

Karete yuku tomo no

Omae wa nani wo omou

Kotoba wo motanu sono ha de

Nanto ai wo tsutaeru

(What do you think

When your friends wilt?

With those leaves that do not carry words,

How do you convey your love?)

Thats's all it took for Erza to break down and weep in Jellal's arms.

Natsu no hi wa kagette

Kaze ga nabiita

Futatsu kasanatte

Ikita akashi wo

Watashi wa utaou

Na mo naki mono no tame

(The summer sun is clouded

And the wind fluttered.

I shall sing

The proof that life once existed

For those who do not have a name.)

The song ended and on the screens shown the dead vampires. Zeref was still standing. He waved the dark blade. Lily cursed at him. Her magic dissapeared and she fell back into the layers of flowers.

All that was left was the sounds of the waves crashing against the coast, Erza's weeping mostly cancelled by Jellal's embrace, and the breeze carrying the smell of blood. Jellal brought her down on her knees.

"By this day and forever on, your sadness will be mine, your happiness will be mine, and your life will be mine. If you die, I will no longer live." Jellal whispered into her ear. Erza was trying to recognise those very familiar words. Next thing she knew was slight pain in her neck followed by pleasure...

I'm very sorry for updating late! I'm a little busy but i hope you liked this JeRza chappy! Love ya people! :P

I don't own the song in this chapter. All rights go to Euterpe by EGOIST from the Anime Guilty Crown. Please it's not my song.

You know. I told you I won't update much if there is not much reviews! I'm not happy without reviews SO REVIEW PLEASE! :P Love ya People!


	9. The Beginning of the Truth

**This is my last chapter...it depends on wether or not I will continue this story but in a different title or I might just leave this alone and create another story! Just Review or PM me please! Love ya People! :P I've set up a poll on my site...please vote or review. It's about the couples in the next story and the type of story it is but Lucy and Lily are the main characters. :P**

* * *

**Lucy's lips landed straight on Natsu's surprising them both. Lucy and Natsu suddenly fell into deep trance. Natsu placed his hands on her waist and held her from there and kissed her. Lucy responded back by putting her arms around his neck and kissing him back. They had laid down on the tree and fell asleep together. Lucy had entered the nightmaren world.**

**"Let's go Juvia." Gray ordered as he took her arm and they had went away from the middle of the park and deeper.**

* * *

**Nightmaren world...**

**Cheering suddenly errupted in their ears. Lily looked at Lucy and Lucy looked at Lily. They were wearing red dresses and sitting on a throne. **

**"Lucy-chan?" Levy asked. Lucy coughed out and had a napkin to her mouth. She took the napkin away and looked at the deep red blood. Her eyes widened at the sight of it. Lily gulped and stood up. **

**"We'll be back." Lily ordered as she took Lucy's hand and dragged her away. **

**Running in a dress wasn't their thing at all. They stumbled a bit from time to time but an instinct both drew them to two red doors that were side to side. Lucy gulped and felt fear but went into a door and Lily went into the other door.**

* * *

**Lucy's side...**

**"My my." A voice echoed around her. She got into an offensive position. Then the voice whispered into her ear.**

**"I know your weaknesses." The deep voice whispered. Lucy's eyes widened as she was embraced...**

* * *

**Lily's side...**

**An applause was heard from the shadow behind her. She ran forward and twisted around so she faced the bed. **

**"Now, haven't you grown." The shadow complimented. He stepped out and revealed himself. Lily's eyes widened in disbelief.**

**"Zeref?!" Lily whispered. He smirked and a music box suddenly played to her left near the fire place. A little tune was created along with the cymbals that a monkey was using. **

**"Welcome to the Nightmaren world!" Zeref yelled as he threw his arms to the air and Lucy and Lily suddenly woke up.**

* * *

**Lucy & Lily...**

**Lucy shot out of bed and accidentally fell off. Lily calmly got into a sitting position and looked around. They were in their bed rooms. **

**"Wake up, this isn't a nightmare." Natsu spoke to Lucy. Lucy instead screamed and Lily then jumped out of bed with a sword and pointed it to Natsu's neck. Erza and the girls ran in and Jellal with some Sabers ran in.**

**"What happened?" Jellal asked. Natsu raised his arms above his head.**

**"Stand back." Lily ordered. Everyone looked at her. Her blue eyes were filled with hate and fear. Lucy's eyes were filled with fear more than hate.**

**"How can we be so sure that you're not them?!" Lucy yelled. Lily glared at Natsu. He then stepped back towards the group and Lily followed his every move.**

**"Who's them?" Sting asked. Lily smiled sadly as she hugged Lucy who was trembling. Tears streamed down her face.**

**"Zeref & Acnologia." Lily stated. They all stood frozen with a sudden realization. They left the room with Orga standing guard with Gajeel. **

* * *

**They went into the great library. Erza walked in first and she took off her wig. The girls remember everything as a vampire now. Erza was in Vampire form since Jellal marked her as his mate.**

**"They have entered the Nightmaren world." Rufus informed. "That place is filled of past memories but can be filled with current ones."**

**"Such as?" Levy asked.**

**"Torture, the Nightmaren world is based on the person's consciousness and fears. However, for Vampires such as us we enter our past. Which means-" Rufus explained.**

**"The Royal city is where they are being harrased." Sting hissed.**

**"How do we get there?" Erza asked. **

**"We always used the Nightmaren world to scare humans and make them fear us. Now, we have no control over it and only Zeref & Acnologia may use it to their advantage." Rogue stated.**

**"Juvia knows where to find them." Juvia informed happily. "Juvia remembers everything. From their wedding to the proposal!" They looked at her.**

**"I have to agree. We remember everything of our past life, the life we sacrificed for your happiness." Levy spoke as she hid her face. They looked at all of the girls. Erza slammed her hand on the table.**

**"We will leave behind our human lives, as The Executioners and will resume what we left off of the war against them 900 years ago!" Erza ordered. Levy closed her eyes and went vampire form.**

**"We will take control." Levy calmly stated.**

**"Bring back our kingdom." Erza stated.**

**"That was once ours." Juvia stated.**

**"Then crown the kings and queens!" The girls ordered.**

* * *

**That is it for this story! Tell me if I should continue a sequel. Love ya People! :P Also as I've said berfore, there's a poll on who would be the couples on the story and what type of story is it. Please vote, I need it and also please review one last time.**


	10. Executioners 2: The Past, The secrets

The Executioners 2 Sequel: Forgotten Past Becomes the Known Future

Chapter 1: The Truth ...

Suddenly as their world was spinning everyone somehow ended up on the ground.

"What happened?" Natsu asked. The place was toatally different.

"We went back in time?" Levy asked. They were all wearing their outfits from canturies ago. A servant went in.

"Your highnesses." He stated.

"What's your name?" Sting asked. The servant looked like Sting but he was smaller.

"Lucifer." Lucifer responded.

"What day is it Lucifer?" Sting asked.

"July 7." Lucifer responded. Natsu and Sting immediatly ran but mostly very fast since they're vampires.

"This is the past." Erza stated.

"We can tell ... You're wearing a dress!" Jellal laughed. Erza blushed and sighed.

"I guess all that happened was just a waste." Erza replied.

"Today is supposed to be when all of you dissapear. Where did you go?" Rufus asked. Juvia looked at Erza. Levy sighed and walked out. Gajeel grabbed her should first.

"Tch tch tch. Remember the rules of never walking without your Prince?" Gajeel asked. Levy blushed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Hmph. Whatever." Levy responded walking away. Gajeel smirked and followed after her.

"We actually-" Erza started however Juvia stopped her.

"Juvia and Erza went hunting." Juvia spoke.

"That's all?!" Gray questioned her. Juvia nodded. He eyed her suspiciously. Erza glared at Juvia. Juvia stuck her tongue out.

"Lily and Lucy are the ones who have their secrets." Erza spoke. Erza's heels echoed in the silence as she walked away. Jellal sighed and followed after her, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"Lucifer. Could you do a favor?" Rufus asked. Lucifer bowed.

"Yes sire?" Lucifer responded.

"Would you go and get some golden apples from the market?" Rufus asked. Lucifer bowed and rushed away.

"Golden apples?" Juvia asked. Gray nodded.

"You guys can only eat golden apples in this time period." Gray reminded Juvia. Juvia's eyes widened. Juvia blushed as some very awkward moments of her and Gray flowed into her mind.

"Juvia?" Gray asked waving a hand in front of her face. Juvia turned tomato and tried hiding her face.

"J-J-J-J-JUVIA HAS GOT AN EMERGENCY!" Juvia screamed and she ran away as her shoes echoed against the carpet. Gray started to run a human pace like her.

Rufus, Rogue, and Orga just were surprised by the events.

"Will life be normal?" Orga asked.

"Life is never normal." Rogue stated as he walked out of the castle library. Rufus and Orga went their seperate ways also.

Sting & Natsu ...

They were both in the Royal Garden and they threw their swords to makes sure the incoming sword about to hit them would go off track.

"Lucy!" Lily Whispered as they ran towards Sting and Natsu. Sting grabbed Lily and Natsu grabbed Lucy. They zoomed inside the castle and into safety.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"A murder plot." Natsu responded. Lucy gulped. Lily sighed and rubbed her temples then walked away.

"We should go back to our kingdom." Lily suggested. Lucy looked at her.

"Mama and Papa are busy. They sent us here for a reason." Lucy argued. Lily waved it off.

"I'm only gonna stay here because you like flame head over there." Lily spoke.

"Lily is talking." Natsu and Sting spoke amazed. Lily looked at them.

"I always talk. Are you two okay or did you go to some future or something." Lily spoke in an annoyed tone. Lily walked away. Lucy sighed.

"Please excuse my sister. She has a behavior of hating boys-" Lucy spoke but Sting interrupted her.

"Because of her twin." Sting finished. Lucy looked at him with wide eyes.

"How did you know?" Lucy asked. Natsu laughed.

"You told us that already remember?" Natsu asked. Lucy looked at him frieghtened a little. She gulped and sighed.

"We just got here." Lucy spoke. She sighed again then walked away. Natsu watched her dissapear in the distance of the hall.

"Time has been altered." Sting spoke. Natsu growled.

"I'm so confused!" Natsu yelled as he ruffled his pink locks. Sting smirked.

"They have no memories of what happened in the life they just had." Natsu spoke.

I also thought of that possibility but Erza is marked as Jellal's mate so she definitely lived that life." Sting spoke.

"Juvia declared what they would do." Natsu spoke.

"Levy's also is the smarts and she remembers alot too." Natsu spoke.

"So what happened to our Princesses?" Sting asked. Natsu raised his shoulders. Sting moved to another topic.

"I still Can't believe that we're in the past." Sting spoke. Natsu sighed and nodded.

"It's now the known present." Natsu spoke. Sting and Natsu walked to the council room to discuss the protection of the city and most of all the princesses safety.

* * *

Preview Next Chapter...

"DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!" Lily yelled to Sting.

"People just almost killed you yesterday! I will not allow you to take a bath alone." Sting insisted. Lily screamed.

" IT COULD BE A GIRL NOT YOU!" Lily screamed.

Hehehe nice scenes. Everyone wanted a sequel so here it is. When I post stories like sequels they come in the first story but as another chapter...well hope you all like this you know ... I did this for all of you. Tell me if I should continue! Love ya People!


	11. Executioners2: One out of many secrets

Chapter 2:Many Secrets Revealed ...

* * *

Lucy...

"An ambush? I'm not surprised. I wanted to die, we can't handle this pain much longer." Lucy thought as a tear flowed down her face. She changed into her pink dress she always wears and grabbed her pink fan. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"It's open come in." Lucy spoke. Lily walked in with her regular dress also(Looks like Kagamine Rin's Daughter of Evil dress).

"It's lunch." Lily informed. Lucifer pushed the door a little bit open.

"Princess Lucy and Princess Lily, Prince Sting and Prince Natsu calls you to Lunch. I will be your escort." Lucifer informed bowing.

"Thank you." Lily spoke. Lucifer nodded. Lily walked in and locked the doors. Lucifer waited behind the door and stood there.

"Lucy..."Lily trailed off. Lucy nodded.

"They'll force us to tell. We have no choice after that but to run away." Lucy spoke softly. Lily sighed and walked to the balcony looking at the peaceful town below.

"We would disturb it all." Lily insisted. Lucy sighed and wiped away some tears that blinded her eyes. Lily sighed and opened the doors revealing Lucifer just waiting.

Lucy got up and followed after Lily and Lucifer who were talking softly. They entered the dining room and everyone was there. Though Sabers and Fairies were separated of course. Erza was smiling and was in human form since her system had calmed down with being mates with Jellal.

"Good Morning Lucy, Lily." Erza and Mira greeted. Lily smiled slightly but it disappeared. Sting threw a golden apple towards her. Lily caught it and bit into it. She chewed then swallowed.

"Thanks." Lily thanked him. Sting smirked making Lily confused but she didn't show it. Natsu attacked Lucy with an apple and Lucy barely dodged it. Lily looked surprised at him. Sting laughed and Rufus smiled. Lucy made the apple regenerate and she grabbed it with her hand. She threw it fast at Natsu and it landed on his face. He flew back into the wall leaving an imprint of his body as he fell to the ground.

"What the hell's wrong with you?!" Lucy yelled. Lily chuckled.

"Don't forget they're vampires." Lily reminded Lucy. Lucy blinked and blushed.

"Sorry." Lucy apoligized. Natsu laughed but rubbed the back of his head.

"It's ok." Natsu responded. Lucy smiled and sat down but grabbed a golden apple from the plate in front of her. Lily walked to the balcony and ate there. She closed the doors behind her though.

"Lucy, tell us everything." Sting ordered. Lucy froze. The silence was deadly, Gajeel almost died just trying to listen if Lucy made a noise. Lucy smiled and placed the apple back on the plate in front of her.

"Fine. But-" Lucy yelled.

"We will give you anything just tell us!" Natsu ordered. Lucy looked at him sadly.

"Then before I tell you, please don't kill us." Lucy pleaded. Natsu was tooken back a little. Lucy relaxed her tense muscles and sat back.

"We were all around 14 years old with an exception of Gajeel. There was someone called the 'Daughter of Evil'..."Lucy spoke. Their eyes all widened.

"I forgot the story behind that name..."Sting whispered. Lucy smirked.

"Then I shall tell you the legend of her." Lucy spoke. Everyone silenced and listened to what she had to say. Rufus and Levy decided to record it.

(Vocaloid: Rin Kagamine: Daughter of Evil)

"saa, hizamazukinasai!"

("Now kneel before me!")

mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni

akugyaku-hidou no oukoku no

chouten ni kunrin suru wa

yowai juuyon no oujo-sama

(Once upon a time,

there was a 14-year-old queen

who reigned at the top

of a savage and ruthless kingdom)

kenran-gouka na choudohin

kao no yoku nita meshitsukai

aiba no namae wa JOSEFIIN

subete ga subete kanojo no mono

(With gorgeous and luxurious furniture,

a servant whose face strongly resembled hers,

and an adored horse whose name was Josephine,

the girl held ownership over everything)

okane ga tarinaku natta nara

gumin domo kara shiboritore

watashi ni sakarau monotachi wa

shukusei shite shimae

(If she should ever need more money,

she'd just wring more from her foolish populace.

If there should be anybody revolting against her,

she'd just order them purged out of her sight)

"saa, hizamazukinasai!"

("Now kneel before me!")

aku no hana karen ni saku

azayaka na irodori de

mawari no aware na zassou wa

aa youbun to nari kuchite yuku

(A flower of evil blooms sweetly

in the most brilliant colors.

Those pitiful weeds around her,

ah, will wilt away serving as her fertilizer.)

boukun oujo ga koi suru wa

umi no mukou no aoi hito

dakedomo kare wa ringoku no

midori no onna ni hitomebore

(The tyrannical queen was in love

with a person of blue on the other side of the sea.

However, he was taken at first sight

with a girl of green in the neighboring nation)

shitto ni kurutta oujo-sama

aru hi daijin o yobidashite

shizuka na koe de iimashita

"midori no kuni o horoboshinasai"

(The queen, frenzied by her jealousy,

assembled her ministers one day,

and said to them in a quiet voice,

"Annihilate the nation of green.")

ikuta no ie ga yakiharaware

ikuta no inochi ga kiete yuku

kurushimu hitobito no nageki wa

oujo ni wa todokanai

(Countless houses were reduced to ashes,

and countless lives were lost.

The grief of the suffering people, however,

were unable to reach the queen's ears)

"ara, oyatsu no jikan da wa"

("Oh my, it's snack time.")

aku no hana karen ni saku

kuruoshii irodori de

totemo utsukushii hana na no ni

aa toge ga oosugite sawarenai

(A flower of evil blooms sweetly

in the most maniacal colors.

Although she was quite a beautiful flower,

ah, she was untouchable because of all her thorns)

aku no oujo o taosubeku

tsui ni hitobito wa tachiagaru

ugou no karera o hikiiru wa

akaki yoroi no onna kenshi

(The queen of evil must be overthrown,

so the people finally rose up to her.

The one leading the mobs

was a swordswoman wearing a red armor)

tsumori ni tsumotta sono ikari

kuni zentai o tsutsumikonda

naganen no ikusa de tsukareta

heishitachi nado teki de wa nai

(People's rage, accumulated for so long,

had enveloped the entire kingdom.

The queen's soldiers, worn from years of war,

were no match against the defiant rebels)

tsui ni oukyuu wa kakomarete

kashintachi mo nigedashita

kawaiku karen na oujo-sama

tsui ni toraerareta

(Finally, the palace had been surrounded,

and the queen's vassals had all fled away.

The lovely and sweet-looking queen

was at last captured)

"kono bureimono!"

("How dare you! What insolence!")

aku no hana karen ni saku

kanashige na irodori de

kanojo no tame no rakuen wa

aa moroku mo hakanaku kuzurete'ku

(A flower of evil blooms sweetly

in the most wretched colors.

Her paradise, built solely for her leisure,

ah, was short-lived and fragily crumbled away)

mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni

akugyaku-hidou no oukoku no

chouten ni kunrin shite'ta

yowai juuyon no oujo-sama

(Once upon a time,

there was a 14-year-old queen

who used to reign at the top

of a savage and ruthless kingdom)

shokei no jikan wa gogo sanji

kyoukai no kane ga naru jikan

oujo to yobareta sono hito wa

hitori rouya de nani o omou

(Her execution was scheduled at 3 p.m.,

the time when the church's bell would toll.

What could she, who was once called the queen,

be thinking about in her jail cell alone?)

tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite

owari o tsugeru kane ga naru

minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu

kanojo wa kou itta

(Finally, the time had come,

as the bell's sound signaled her end.

The girl, who didn't even bother to look at the crowd,

made such delivery:)

"ara, oyatsu no jikan da wa"

("Oh my, it's snack time.")

aku no hana karen ni chiru

azayaka na irodori de

nochi no hitobito wa kou kataru

aa kanojo wa masa ni aku no musume

(A flower of evil scatters pitiably

in the most brilliant colors.

Later on, people would talk about her this way:

"Ah, she was truly a girl of evil!")

Lucy sang...

"Instead, the truth to it was she was in love with her servant..."Lucy finished. Lily opened the doors as Lucy finished.

"Did I disturb anything?" Lily asked. Lucy got up wiping some of her tears that accidently fell.

"Maybe I'll safe it for later..."Lucy trailed off. Lily looked at her and smirked.

"We have a meeting with our representatives from our kingdom. We'll be back." Lily announced. She waved goodbye and walked out with Lucy.

"There is more to that story..." Sting trailed off. Natsu nodded.

"That was ... long ago, we'll visit our neighboring kingdom. That was once the Kingdom of Evil." Natsu announced.

"AYE!" The Fairies yelled in response.

"Alright." The Sabers spoke softly.

* * *

Later that night...

Lily was in the bath relaxing when Sting walked in.

"How was your meeting?" Sting asked. Lily frowned.

"Much of my disappointment." Lily responded.

"Let me wash you." Sting spoke. He entered the water and sat by her.

"I prefer to do it myself." Lily argued glaring at him. He grabbed her face.

"My Princess..."Sting whispered. He grabbed a small towel and started to clean her. Lily flinched and had an anger mark appear. Lily blushed hard when he made the towel fall off but the steam still concealed her and then he cleaned the valley of her breasts.

"DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!" Lily yelled to Sting. Sting pouted.

"People just almost killed you yesterday! I will not allow you to take a bath alone." Sting insisted. Lily screamed and smacked him hard leaving a hand print on his face.

"IT COULD BE A GIRL NOT YOU!" Lily screamed. Sting sighed and let it go. Lily swam ALOT of feet away.

"I still won't leave you." Sting spoke. Lily was blushing hard and she was breathing hard.

"This is my bath time not yours." Lily growled. Sting smirked.

"It's okay, it's OUR bath time." Sting argued. Liky blushed. She silently grabbed a towel and got out. She wrapped it around her body.

"If I allow you to sleep in my bed will you leave me alone to bathe by MYSELF?" Lily questioned. Sting nodded. She changed into sleeping garmet. Her beauty was overwhelming. He pushed her onto the bed and he was on top of her.

"Sting?" Lily asked. His breathing was unsteady. Lily smiled softly and held his face.

"My servant." Lily responded. Sting's eyes widened and he kissed her. His eyes lost feelings and became his past life self.

"I'm sorry I left you." Sting apologized. Lily smiled crying.

"You never left me." Lily cried. They kissed as the moonlight bathed them. They slept side by side holding hands.

* * *

Next Chapter Preview...

"Natsu?" Lucy asked. Natsu got up and slammed his head on her chin. Lucy complained with a little tear in her eyes.

"Sorry Luce." Natsu apologized. Lucy chuckled and pat him on the head.

"Haha." Lucy replied. Natsu suddenly grabbed her face and kissed her. Her eyes widened but she closed them and made the kiss deeper.

* * *

I hope you all like this...I just think it might be boring. Also I do NOT own Vocaloid or their songs so all credit goes to Mothy and his music...


	12. The Beginning of the End

_**Weird...i wrote this when i felt weird... So it's a real weird chapter... I'm sorry but I'm using the Daughter of Evil series as a background for this. I do NOT own Vocaloid. Just love 'em though! :3**_

_**I have to thank Dragonet731, dsi user, for reviewing! I love all the people who favorited and is following this story! Check out my other story Silent Spirits if you guys wanna! Love ya People! :P**_

* * *

Sting was in a dark room. He couldn't feel anything. Darkness surrounded him. He suddenly sang. With no control over his body but only feeling the emotion of the song.

* * *

[Vocaloid: Len Kagamine (+Miku, Rin, Meiko, Kaito in the chorus)]

Mezameta toki boku wa hitori

Kuroku nuritsubusareta heya

Nanimo miezu nanimo kikoezu

Hitori furueru yami no naka

[When I woke up I was alone

The room was painted black

I could see nothing, I could hear nothing

One person trembling in the darkness]

Tenjou ni wa ookina ana

Yoku mireba soko ni wa kyodai na zenmai

Sono saki kara totsujo hibiku

Etai no shirenu bukimi na koe

[There was a large hole in the ceiling

If you looked carefully, you could see that there was an enormous spring

From ahead suddenly came a sound

A questionable eerie voice]

"Tsumibukaki shounen yo

Omae wa kono saki eien ni

Kono heya kara wa derarenu"

[ "Sinful boy,

You are ahead of this eternally

It does not leave this room"]

To itta

[It said]

Shunkan omoidashita subete no kioku

Mizukara ga kasaneta tsumi no kazukazu wo

Koko ni iru riyuu to ketsumatsu ni kidzuita

Mou ano koro ni wa modorenai no dato

[In a moment I remembered all those memories

I personally repeated many sins

I became aware of the reason and the end that are here

I don't want to return to that time again]

Kidzukeba ryouude ni hamerareta akai tejou

Sore wa kitto dareka no nagashita chi no iro

Ryou no ashikubi ni wa aoi iro no kusari

Sore wa kitto dareka no namida no iro

[I notice both of my arms that are fastened with red handcuffs

They are surely the colour of blood that someone has shed

Both of my ankles are in blue chains

They are surely the colour of someone's tears]

"Ru ri ra ru ri ra" kikoete kita uta wa

Dare ga utau komoriuta darou ka...

[ "Ru ri ra ru ri ra" I can hear the song

Who seems to be singing this lullaby...?]

Dorehodo no toki ga nagareta darou

Ugokanu zenmai ni tazuneta

Doko kara tomonaku kikoete kuru

Utagoe dake ga boku wo iyasu

[What amount of time has probably passed

I asked the unmoving spring

From where am I hearing

A singing voice simply to heal me]

Aru hi boku wa kidzuita n da

Sono uta no shinjitsu no imi wo

Soshite boku wa komoriuta ni

Atarashii kotoba wo tsuketashita

[That day I found out

The meaning of truth of that song

And it's a lullaby for me

New words are added to it]

Zenmai no sukima kara

Ochite kita chiisana hikari

Sore wa kitto

[From the opening of the spring

Fell a small light

Surely it's that]

-Kimi ga kureta MESSEEJI-

[-You gave me a message-]

Mawari hajimeta zenmai wa shizuka ni kataru

"Tsumi ga keshite yurusareru koto wa nai"

Dakedo mizu to iu kotoba aku to iu kotoba

Bokura wa sorera wo uta e to kaeyou

[The surroundings of the spring began to quietly talk

"It is not that you aren't being forgiven for your sins"

But, there's a word called water, and there's a called evil

We will make those changes to the song]

Akai tejou hazure boku ni katarikakeru

"Kore kara anata wa umare kawaru no yo" to

Aoi ashikase hazure boku ni hanashikakeru

"Kyou ga kimi no atarashii Birthday"

[The red handcuffs are removed, you begin to talk

"After this you will be reborn"

The blue shackles are removed, you speak to me

"Today is your new birthday"]

Subete ga mawari soshite shiroku somaru

[Everything around is dyed white]

Mousugu kimi ni ai ni yuku yo

[Very soon you and I are going to meet again]

* * *

Sting jumped out of bed, falling, his head banged on the floor.

"Ouch." Sting complained. He got up and looked at his surroundings. He had a blank face just looking at the place.

"No way..."Sting thought. "LILY!" He changed while running down the hallway. Lucifer watched him curiously. He had run out of Lily's room naked.

"What is he doing?" Levy asked. Gajeel had his arm wrapped around Levy's shoulders.

"He looks like an idiot." Gajeel responded. Levy chuckled.

"I guess so." Levy replied. They walked away down the hallway and getting ready for breakfast.

Sting was fully changed and he ran into the dinning room. Everyone went silent and froze.

"Good Morning!" Lucy greeted. Sting smiled a little.

"Where's Lily?" Sting asked. Lucy raised her shoulders. Sting gulped and sat down in his spot right beside Rufus.

"Hey, I heard you slept with Lily." Rufus silently whispered. A blush crept to Sting's face.

"N-no! I just-" Sting yelled.

"Surre." Rufus purred. Sting popped and laid unconcious on the chair. Rufus chuckled and smiled. "This will surely be in my memory."

Lucy sighed and spoke out to the whole group.

"It's boring here." Lucy complained. Natsu grinned.

"How about we go on a mission!" Natsu suggested. Erza slammed her hands on the table standing up.

"Are you insane?! They were about to be assasinated the other day!" Erza yelled. Levy nodded in agreement.

"They both should be kept in safety." Levy announced.

"What if we don't want to be safe?" Lily asked. She had suddenly appeared and snuck in silently with everyone arguing about a mission. Sting woke up and ran to Lily.

"Did we do ... It?" Sting nervously whispered. Lily blushed.

"N-NO!" Lily yelled clearly embarassed.

"O-okay." Sting responded and he sat back down. Lily sat in her spot next to Lucy. She grabbed a golden apple and took a bite into it.

"So I propose we do go on a mission!" Lucy anounced in excitement. Natsu grinned and hugged her in response.

"Don't worry she'll have me!" Natsu sang.

"What good are you if you can't even protect yourself?" Levy stated. Natsu growled making a fist at her.

"I'm Prince of Fairy Tail! How can I not protect my mate?!" Natsu argued. Lucy immediatly blushed highly and they all had their eyes widened. Lily smiled behind the fan she opened and hid her face.

"So we really did travel to the past. But, I don't know what will happen because this is the future of the past that me and Lucy never lived." Lily thought in her mind.

"Natsu ... You should've let us die." Lucy thought. "We can't bear to live on any longer ..." Natsu had his head down doing something.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked. Natsu got up and slammed his head on her chin. Lucy complained with a little tear in her eyes.

"Sorry Luce." Natsu apologized. Lucy chuckled and pat him on the head.

"Haha." Lucy replied. Natsu suddenly grabbed her face and kissed her. Her eyes widened but she closed them and made the kiss deeper.

Lily signaled Lucy with a wink. Lucy pretended to blush after the kiss and then she elbowed Natsu in the gut. Natsu flew into the cobble wall.

"LUCY!" Erza yelled. Lucy shed a tear. Lily dissapeared.

"I'm sorry, I'm so SORRY!" Lucy yelled. She disappeared running. Natsu got up but he was perfectly fine.

"We can't hurt each other." Natsu whispered. Then they all ran but Erza stayed with Levy and Juvia looking for Lily.

Lucy and Lily...

They were in the throne room just sitting in their vampire forms sitting on the throne. The girls made it first and then all the Vampires. Lily smiled and Lucy smirked.

"What happened?! Why did you two disappear?" Natsu yelled. Lucifer walked up the throne and grabbed Lily. Lily looked at Sting one last time with a sad smiled but it quickly disappeared. Lucy stood up and then Acnologia materialized. Lucifer turned into Zeref and embraced Lily by the waist.

"LUCY! LILY!" They all yelled.

"This is." Lucy spoke.

"The path." Lily continued.

"That we've chosen." Lucy and Lily finished in harmony. The two evil princes smirked and pulled the girls closer smashing their body against each others. Natsu and Sting attacked but a barrier surrounded the evil people. Then everything disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Normal world...

"Ugh." Natsu groaned. He hit his head on the ground of his room in the dorms. He immediately shot up. "Was that all a dream?" He was only in his boxers so he took a shower and then changed into uniform. He bumped into a lot of people since he was deep in thought. He reached Fairy Tail and opened the doors to see silence. Everyone was in a bad mood.

"Natsu! You're awake. So, did you have the same dream?" Erza asked. Natsu's eyes widened. He slowly nodded confirming his answer.

"How could all of us have the same dream?" Mira asked.

"It's more like magic. Still, this many people makes a huge amount of magic used." Cana spoke.

"Let's just see when the twins get here." Gray suggested. Just then Lucy and Lily jumped in.

"Good Morning!" Lucy greeted with a big smile. Lily nodded and walked toward the window. Lucy went to Natsu.

"I got something for you!" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu blinked a couple of times.

"A-ah, thanks." Natsu thanked. Lucy handed him a small fire knife. Natsu's eyes widened.

"It's the Fire knife. It's the 1 out of 2 Fire Knifes of the Evil kingdom." Lucy informed. Natsu inspected the knife.

"Where did you get this?" Natsu asked. He turned his head to see her creepy smile.

"In your dreams." Lucy whispered evilly.

* * *

**_Well...I'm sorry it took me a while to update but I was on vacation so forgive me. This is the end of the sequel and tell me if I should continue please! Thanks everyone Love ya People! :P_**


	13. Hunting

OKAY! Dragonet731 THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! YOU INSPIRE ME TO CONTINUE!

The Executioners 3: The Altered History

Summary: The past has changed. The choices has been made. But can they change what they have chosen?

Chapter 1: Hunting

* * *

Fairy Tail...

Lucy smiled normally. Natsu gulped and was sweating.

"T-thanks Lucy!" Natsu thanked. Lucy smiled and pat him on the head.

"Welcome! Just a present." Lucy sang. She then skipped to Lily who was drinking water. She talked to Lily and everyone acted like they were doing their own thing. Warren created telepathically a line so they would talk without Lucy and Lily knowing.

"Something's up with them. The way she said in your dreams..."Mira trailed off.

"More importantly what their choice was in ... The dream." Erza stated.

"Why would they sacrifice themselves to save us? We have all the power we need to defeat them!" Gray yelled and everyone winced.

"That's right! Something must've happened!" Natsu yelled making everyone wince again.

"WOULD YOU LOWER YOUR VOICE!" Levy shouted with her real voice making the twins confused. Levy then felt a dark presence. The Executioners all felt it. Lily got up and went to the restroom. Lucy laughed and skipped out of the guild but she dissapeared past the door. Levy sweat dropped and smiled.

"Ah, forget everything i'll just go and get a book real quick!" Levy spoke nervously. Juvia melted into a puddle of water and she sneaked out. Erza sighed and decided to stay there. Her and Jellal weren't allowed to leave each other since he barely marked her as his mate.

"They left." Gajeel spoke for real now. Warren cut the connections off and then everyone talked normally.

"Must be a mission or something..." Laxus spoke waving it off. Natsu nodded. Sabertooth then burst in. Fairy Tail glared at them.

"What are you doing here?!" Mira growled. Elfman and Lissana were behind her. Sting smirked.

"I'm allowed anywhere." Sting spoke in a cocky tone. Mira and Fairy Tail glared at them.

"The council has set us to go as a hunting party to gather some blood for the school." Rufus stated. Fairy Tail had silenced and Rufus coughed gathering their attention. "Also to search for how was the past changed."

"Fine, i guess the council is really desperate to get our treasure back." Gray stated. Sting smirked.

"I'm commander though." Sting spoke in a cocky tone. Natsu punched him into the wall.

"No one is commander!" Natsu growled. Sting got up and charged at him. They punched each other on the face and they both flew back. Rogue just walked away.

"Not interested." Rogue whispered. They formed a small team and went off school grounds.

* * *

The Executioners...

"I'm surprised we are back to normal." Levy stated sitting on the ground reading a book. Lucy sighed and sat down along with Juvia.

"We haven't seen you battle in awhile Sis." Lucy sang. Lily looked away annoyed. Levy created a map.

"You are to kill two high dark vampires from their carriage. They are moving at a fast pace but you deal with things quick. Also make it as violent as possible." Levy ordered. Lily glared at both of them.

"Only for you." Lily whispered. She jumped onto a tree branch and jumped onto the next one and continued until she reached a trail. The carriage is fast for a normal human but Lily changed into human vampire form. The surroundings turned into night. She froze the carriage and then slammed the door open. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Hello my dear." Zeref and Acnologia greeted smirking evilly.

* * *

My chapters will be short since I'm doing this as fast as I can since I have a busy schedule since Track season has started and all the state tests are now going on. Please bear with me! Love ya People! :P


	14. Fighting and Saving

OMFG! I QUALIFIED FOR TRIPLE JUMP ON MY TRACK TEAM AND THE 800M RELAY ON MY TRACK TEAM TOO! I'LL BE COMPETING AND I CAN'T WAIT! Please bear with me and keep in mind I'm a very active girl. Love ya People! Hope you enjoy! This will be short though.

Lily threw a modern smoke grenade and summoned The remaining members from their group.

"I sensed it." Levy whispered.

"Do it." Lucy ordered.

"Juvia can take the gaurds along with Erza-san, Levy, Lily, and Lucy-san take the princes." Juvia ordered. They all nodded and went their own ways. The Smoke lasted unnaturally long.

"Lily ... What did you use?" Levy asked. Lily looked at her.

"A simple bomb meant to shield my enemies from seeing me." Lily whispered.

"So you're luckily Invisible!" Lucy exclaimed in a sarcastic manner. Lily smirked.

"I'll be that in this time." Lily whispered lower than the other.

"It's time to avenge your father." Levy muttered.

"I think it won't be right now though since they are hiding and are going to use illusions." Lucy informed. Levy and Lily glared at her.

"Okay, you just gave us less hope than I needed." Levy mumbled.

"Sorry! You guys needed to know that for this attack." Lucy informed yet again.

"What atta-" Lily spoke but then an illusion Acnologia had just flown right through Lily giving her chills. Lucy made her stance stronger and sang a little tune. Levy grabbed words off a page and created a defense.

"I'd hurry I see them coming..." Levy whispered. Lily and Lucy transformed. Levy transformed into The Historian.

Juvia & Erza...

"Erza-san..."Juvia whispered. Erza had her suits of armor but she was in human form.

"I just don't feel like using my powers." Erza whispered. Juvia cleared the smoke with the swift motion of her hand,the using particles in the air to brush it away. Just then a skeleton with ancient armor jumped forward and the next thing was it turned to dust as Juvia and Erza just eliminated it with a glare. Their powers had strengthened when they had went to the past and Erza went extraordinarily high because of Jellal as her mate. [ . AHH! First COUPLE!]

"Erza-san you don't have to use up your power. Juvia will fill in for you, just watch Juvia's back!" Juvia exclaimed. Erza nodded and took a step back and went to her normal armor. Juvia turned straight closing her eyes. [SOME VIOLENCE WARNING!]

Juvia snapped her eyes open and the fog dissapeared. Everything cleared and it revealed a whole bunch of skeletons. Juvia smirked and created whips in both hands.

"Hmm ... Juvia feels she should give them mercy." Juvia giggled. She raised her arms high above her head then she threw them down to create a sudden boiling hot flood of water and all the skeletons turned to dust.

Something appeared behind Juvia...

Lucy, Levy, and Lily...

"Glad to have you all as our guests." A Dark voice whispered into Levy's ear. Levy remained calm and she didn't care but she grabbed a word off a page and stabbed him but she didn't hit him.

"Our plan worked." Zeref spoke. The mist dissapeared revealing Erza and Juvia held hostage. Lily twitched along with Levy while Lucy's face had stayed blank. Acnologia laughed and looked at Lily who just stared at him.

Next thing they knew was all the girls being slammed to the ground and a bright white light with hot flames had attacked Zeref and Acnologia...

AS I'VE SAID MY CHAPTERS ARE SHORT BUT THEY'RE BETTER THAN NOTHING RIGHT? Sorry caps was on! Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review it helps me update faster! THANK YOU DRAGONET731 FOR EVERYTHING! LOVE YA PEOPLE! :P


	15. Lost too much

OMFG! I WAS ABLE TO GET THRID PLACE ON THE RELAY! Also ... I fell on my face for triple jump but oh well at least I got points ... BUT OUR SCHOOL GOT 3RD PLACE AS OVERALL AGAINST ALL THE SCHOOLS! OMFG! Well back to the story everyone! I hope you wouldn't mind if I update everyday but it would be a little short! Well I just Love Ya People! :P I'm SO HAPPY ALL OF YOU LIKE THIS STORY! Okay now this is too long now READ!

* * *

Lily and Lucy was suddenly swept off their feet bridal style by Sting and Natsu. Lucy looked up to see Natsu's flames not burning her. Lucy shot magic towards him but then it didn't affect him and he himself didn't wince but his fiery eyes stayed focus and Zeref and Acnologia. Lucy immediatly blushed when her face was right on his chest where he was naked...

"You can let me go." Lily suggested. Sting smirked.

"As if i'd let my treasure disappear!" Sting ordered. The white beam and flaming fire had no affect on Zeref and Acnologia. They were instead just sitting on top of the black horses that were leading the storage.

"This is nice. To be able to sense their magic very well." Rufus spoke appearing from behind along with Orga.

"We just needed food for the school." Jellal spoke. "Also, Zeref and Acnologia..." Jellal growled. "Give me my mate back!" Lily and Lucy rolled out of Sting and Natsu's arms. They grabbed Levy and threw her towards Acnologia and Zeref who got kicked in the face. Levy flew through the air and she went through the portal on the back of the carriage past the horses to where Erza and Juvia were held. Zeref and Acnologia wavered from the concentration and they looked back creating a distraction in half a second. At that single moment Lily and Lucy grabbed Acno {Acnologia for Short since I'm tired of typing his whole name} and Zeref's arms and pinned them to the carriage. The twins smirked and then they kneed them in the jewels. The two men then winced. Sting and Natsu stood frozen and watched them go through the risk of losing their life just to at least defeat them.

The cold chilly air was enough to support the fight of The Executioners and the Evil Princes of Darkness. The sun slowly set as Lucy and Lily began to seal the Princes. The words of truth hit the two girls hard suddenly.

"You know our past together." Zeref whispered. Lucy winced slightly not noticeable to Natsu but enough to where Zeref smirked.

"You know you wanted freedom from your father." Acno whispered suductively making Lily waver and then Sting noticed. Their seal came back to them and the force hit Lucy and Lily backwards.

"UGH!" Lucy and Luly yelled. They flew back but Zeref and Acno created tentacles that wrappdd around Lucy and Lily's neck, wrists, ankles, and their stomach. Sting and Natsu immediatly threw their magic to Lily and Lucy who were choking and they were in pain. The black tentacles were made of dark matter that woould decompose anything living but since the twins were human vampires they were being drained of their power.

"USE IT!" Sting yelled. The girls recieved the power and they amplified it to a point where it engulfed their whole entire body in flames for Lucy and in light for Lily. Levy jumped out of the portal and both of her legs kicked Zeref and Acno's head as a boost to make it to the boys. Levy threw Erza and Juvia, who were unconscious and in pain, to Jellal and Gray who caught them perfectly and ran away fast in vampire form to make sure Juvia and Erza were safe and secured. Levy then landed right beside Rufus who was calculating the movements and actions of Zeref and Acno.

"The back of their neck." Levy informed Rufus. Rufus wasted no time and delivered the information telepathically to Natsu and Sting.

"GOT IT!" Natsu and Sting responded. Levy cried tears suddenly as she changed to normal form.

"They have held their magic for too long as I have..." Levy spoke quietly. She started to fall and her eyelids started to close. Lily and Lucy gritted their teeth and then they stopped breathing. Rufus was able to reach out to her and catch her. Orga had left to inform the council and school.

"Only ... Our mates ... Can ... Bring us ... Back ..." Levy then spoke as she fell.

"Bye." Lily and Lucy softly whispered before they closed their eyes.

Their counterparts froze...

"BREATHE ONE MORE TIME!"

* * *

OKAY OKAY OKAY! I GOT SO EXCITED AT HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE FOLLOWING AND REVIEWING THAT I WENT AND CREATED A CHAPTER IN ONE WHOLE NIGHT! ALSO FORGIVE ME BECAUSE I BECAME SICK AND NOW I'M TIRED BUT I REALLY WANT TO MAKE YOU ALL HAPPY! LOVE YA PEOPLE! :P


	16. Pain & Loss

Ah...still sick so this chapter I wrote in 1 night ! Love ya People!

The Executioners 3

Chapter 4: Pain & Loss

Infirmary...

"Their vital stats are decreasing largely." Wendy reported with her head bowed down. Natsu got up abruptly, his quick pace to escape the room was a single blink of an eye.

"Tch." Sting sounded. He then went through the door that Natsu left open.

"They need you two." Mira growled. Sting paused from walking. He slightly turned his head to Mira's angered face. Wendy started to begin to heal the twins again. He just walked away silently.

"Much to my surprise." Charle spoke sarcastically. Gray walked in with Juvia who immediately cried A LOT of tears seeing Lily and Lucy in pain. Erza walked in also, holding Jellal's hand tightly (his hand is numb).

"What is the cause of this?" Gray asked. Wendy shed a tear suddenly. Juvia and Erza's heart suddenly skipped a beat. They both coughed out blood, meanwhile, Lucy and Lily's heart monitor went a flat line. Jellal froze a sudden jolt of pain has escalated throgh his entire body.

"Juvia!" Gray yelled. Wendy cried looking towards the ground.

"We were too late!" Wendy cried. Charle hugged Wendy who was weeping.

Hallways of the School...

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Natsu yelled. He just had recieved a call from Mira and he was overwhelmed.

"It is so." Mira spoke on the other side of the phone. Natsu collapsed on his knees crying.

"Keep their soul in the rooms!" Natsu ordered immediatly. Mira on the other side doubted that Lucy and Lily had stayed with them.

Infirmary...

"Matter of fact." Lucy's spirit spoke.

"We are here." Lily's spirit whispered softly. Mira and everyone all looked in every direction. Yet, even if they'respirits...why couldn't they see the two girls?

* * *

I'm sorry it took me long! Love ya People! :P


	17. Connection

**I'm sorry I updated late but please enjoy the story. I'm sorry I had to stop it's just that Track season had to be finished. :C**

* * *

"Where?!" Gray shouted. A soft but very chilly hand was placed on his shoulder. He suddenly got knocked out from the cold.

"I am sorry." Lucy whispered. Mira suddenly summoned two dark vials containing Veskona Dust, a material that keeps souls in a single spot, like a bug trapped in a spider's web.

"To the Heartfilia's who are here! Let them stay in what I call mine!" Mira chanted. Suddenly the bottles were filled with a white glowing ball of magic.

Natsu burst in crying.

HI Love ya People!

* * *

"Natsu..." Lucy trailed off.

"Where are they!?" Sting shouted as he ran in. Jellal looked at him.

"You're pretty fast to hear this information." Jellal teased. Sting glared at him. Jellal sighed. Natsu grabbed a bottle and opened it inserting the top into Lucy's mouth and then he bit her and transferred his blood to her[Life]. Sting repeated the process to Lily.

"Much to my dismay Natsu." Lucy's body spoke. "I'm Lily. You grabbed the wrong vial." Lily's body got up and she immediately slapped Natsu. Lily slapped Sting and it became a a criss-cross slapping action.

"Is there any way to turn us back?" Lily's body spoke.

"Yes," Wendy responded. "It's more of a romantic journey...since Sting and Natsu just marked you tow as their mates." [Changing Lily's Body ~ Lucy]

Lucy popped and fainted. Lily just blushed highly and just slapped herself {Lucy's Face}. Natsu and Sting glared at each other.

"Together." Charle added. Lily finally gave up and she fainted. Mira and Wendy sweat dropped.

"How will we operate it?" Sting asked. Natsu and Sting both felt a bad feeling. Gray became conscious and he grabbed a water bottle filled with blood.

"You will be put in an obsidian house. Obsidian helps rituals that complete...things for people. So Good Luck! You will all be the science lab observation for the school's Science Class!" Wendy explained. Slowly, but surely, Natsu began turning to a pale ghost skin color. Sting just dropped onto the ground and his soul flew away [Like in Anime...not for real though!]

"How long will they be there, together?" Jellal asked. Wendy laughed nervously. Gray paid special attention to this piece of information but he chose to drink some blood.

"Hahahahahahahaha...1 whole week..." Wendy laughed nervously. Gray choked on the blood he had just began drinking and then he just started to laugh.

"Oh how well this will be!" Gray teased. Finally, Natsu and Sting gave up and then they just fainted along with the two girls. Gray and Jellal laughed while Mira, Charle, and Wendy just sweat dropped at how the boys all took this.

* * *

Meanwhile, at and Underground system for Bad Vampires...

"We killed them, but not in the right way like their father." Zeref growled. Acnologia sighed and he set down the tea he had been served from one of the servants.

"It's alright. We always have next time." Acnologia suggested. Zeref glared at him.

"When is that!?" Zeref yelled. His yelling made the underground system they had shake and a lot of their men panicked. The servant that came by just sweat dropped at Zeref.

"False alarm." Acnologia announced using magic. Then the commotion settled and they just continued their conversation.

"The violent way their Parents died is their fate. Just a simple gruesome way to die." Acnologia reminded Zeref. Zeref sighed and quit trying.

"1 week from now we better get them." Zeref growled. Acnologia chuckled.

"Of course." Acnologia responded.

* * *

Next Day, At the Obsidian House...

"This is a..." Lucy trailed off.

"A mansion..." Lily finished. Wendy and Charle smiled.

"We just came to drop you two off. Good Luck and by the end of 1 week you'll see their souls slowly disappear. On the day before the last day they will be unconscious and the next morning they will be the same. Do NOT have any contact with the wrong bodies. You two guys have your own mates." Charle informed sternly. Wendy nodded. The four of them walked in and darkness slowly engulfed them.

* * *

Inside...

"This is beautiful." Lucy complemented. Natsu grinned and put his hands on his head. It was beautiful grassy plains and a beautiful blue lake. There was a hill beyond that and a house resting on top of the hill. Sting's eyes widened at the place this was. A past memory of his was what this was.

"It can't be..." Sting whispered. Lily looked at him. Holographic images of him and his father were all over the place in his eyes.

"This must be your birth place." Lily spoke. Natsu and Lucy became quiet as they watched Sting. Sting had his face in a mad pissed off form.

"Yes." Sting growled. Lily slowly turned towards him and glared at him slightly mad.

"This is where you killed him." Lily whispered. Sting then hid his face. Lily sighed and watched as he started to walk towards the lake.

His eyes wandered toward the lake and he watched a memory fly by his eyes.

Memory...

"Dad why should I learn fishing!? I don't need this skill!" Little Sting shouted. The Dragon turned into human form.

"Well it's time for you to know how to feed your mate Stupid." Weisslogia growled hitting Little Sting's head with a tree branch made out of magic. Little Sting winced and laughed in response.

* * *

Present...

"So he has memories here?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded.

"He spent most of his life here so this is it." Lucy informed. Natsu sighed and just opened his wings and grabbed Lucy's hand. Lucy stopped thinking about Lily and she looked at Natsu. His grin made her blush and his hard, but delicate, hand held hers [Don't forget it's Lily's body]. Lucy immediately pulled away.

"I can fly on my own Natsu." Lucy growled. Natsu grinned and just flew to the sky and Lucy followed after him.

[NATSU X LUCY FLUFF!]

Natsu opened the door and allowed Lucy to walk in. He closed the door behind them. He pushed her onto the wall but he restrained himself from trying to kiss her. He knows Lucy's soul is in Lily's body and he doesn't care. He just wants his mate back to normal.

"Natsu." Lucy whispered. Natsu just hugged her very tightly and Lucy just sighed and allowed it. She embraced him also but it felt wrong. Just at that moment an electric shock made Natsu fly back and out of the wall of the house and Lucy flew back and fell into the blue lake.

"Didn't Wendy Marvell warn you no contact with the wrong body?" A very young voice spoke. All of them had their attention to the sky. Then a twin of Wendy Marvell just landed in the grass next to Sting.

"Who are you!?" Sting yelled. Lucy broke to the surface of the water and looked over to Lily. Natsu just appeared on top of the hill over looking them all.

"It's a pleasure to meet you White Dragon Slayer, you're being tortured now aren't you? With this memory..." The young child spoke smirking. Sting's strength depleted and then the scene changed. Lily just looked at him and then looked at the different surroundings. Lucy panicked since she was now in the sky. Natsu flew to her and then he caught her. He landed in a fire but the fire felt soft to him to it didn't matter to him.

His eyes then widened as he took in his surroundings. They were in a cave full of fire and a heated area. The ground was not soil but fire rocks.

"Child of Gemini, What is it you're trying to say?" Lucy asked. The Twin of Wendy Smiled in response.

"You came to switch your souls and bodies, You two are twins so Wendy Marvell gave me." The Twin spoke.

"Cristael and Keiran, The Siblings of Gemini." Lucy called. Then a poof appeared and it turned into child Lucy and Lily. "What is the purpose of this?" The spirit smirked.

"To make love." Keiran answered, in a male voice but he was Lily's body.

"And to connect your souls, this is a spell...To connect all of your lives together, and you will disappear for the rest of this life."

* * *

_**I'm sincerely sorry I updated late I just had to finish track season with focus. Please forgive me! :c Love ya People! :P**_


	18. A New Life

**_I'm sorry it takes me month by month! Also Dragonet731, It's alright! You just make me happy! Hope y'all Like this! LOVE YA PEOPLE! :P OH and check out my story Runaway Princess Lucy! Also I got an Ipad for my bday so I can update more freely! _**

* * *

"This life!? You're crazy if you have the idea of killing us!" Sting rebelled. Lily pushed him back. His eyes widened at her gesture.

"I AGREE! What about the guild!?" Natsu growled. He glared at the two spirits resulting in Lucy smacking him onto his butt.

"You'll see them in the next lifetime." Cristael spoke calmly.

"You made a mistake of switching your mates. This is the price." Keiran spoke calmly. Lucy and Lily intertwined their hands together and nodded.

"We agree." Lucy and Lily spoke. Sting and Natsu turned pale white at what the girls agreed on.

"WHAT?! Think before you speak!" Sting growled. Lily smiled at him.

"You don't have to worry, history repeats itself." Lily whispered into Stong's ear making him blush.

"We will have no memories of each other but we will have a seal on our souls to feel this moment." Lucy spoke as she gave Natsu a hug.

"We will spare the boys' memories." Keiran and Cristael spoke. Lucy and Lily smiled at the Mercy of the Spirits. Natsu had a confused face as he always does.

"Thank you!" Lucy and Lily cried as they each disappeared into thin air... Their voices echoed in the sounds of their heads...

Later... Modern World...

"Hey Lucy, Lily get up now." Erza ordered lifting their blankets and pushing them both. She had her new school uniform already on and she was secretly casting a spell on her sword she had belted on her waist.

"Erza... I had the strangest dream..." Lucy spoke Rubbing her eyes. Erza looked at her and smiled.

"You always have strange dreams. Change into your uniform we're gonna be late to our new school." Erza ordered. Lucy immediately shot up but she fell off the bed and slammed straight on her face. Juvia and Levy laughed and Lily sat up and just rubbed her eyes. Lucy groaned as her nose hurt.

"This isn't right... This feels wrong." Lily whispered. Lucy stood up. She nodded in agreement at Lily's statement.

"This time and space..." Lucy spoke. Lucy thought in her head for awhile then turned to Levy. "Levy-chan what year is it?" Levy smiled at Lucy from the mirror as she slipped into her right thigh high socks for school.

"It's X2014. How can you not know that?" Levy answered and asked. Lucy grinned and laughed. Lily sighed and looked at Lucy for her reaction. Erza and Juvia were curious to why Lucy would forget the year.

"I just forgot for a second there." Lucy answered. Levy looked worriedly at her friend.

"We have a target Juvia found, we're going after him to cut off loose ends." Erza informed. Lucy and Lily smiled. Levy cheered and Juvia clapped.

"Alright!" Lucy and Lily exclaimed joyed for an unknown reason. Levy and thenrest of them followed along with the twins as the twins suddenly changed so fast.

On the way to school...

Lily skateboarded, Lucy skated, Juvia hover boarded (Even thought we have none of that in our time now), Erza ran FAST in her combat boots she wears all the time, and Levy scootered the way to school... With a book in her hand.

"We're close to our new school." Erza yelled. They all nodded and followed her... She was seriously fast Running. Cars and people nearby were amazed and took pictures and snap chatted it, Facebook, and Instagram it.

School...

They grabbed one schedule because they have the same schedule. What freaked them out was that the presence of all the students were Vampires. Erza got chills and just ignored the feeling. Juvia and Levy kept themselves busy by either drinking water and/or reading a book.

"Schedule says Fairy Tail..." Erza trailed off. Juvia grabbed it. Levy just rolled her eyes and Lucy and Lily just spaced out and thought about a menacing feeling.

"Juvia doesn't believe that." Juvia growled. Levy sighed As she saw two guys, pink hair and raven hair ,Natsu and Gray, walked up to them.

"New students?" Gray asked. Juvia's heart skipped a beat At his voice, looks, and smile.

"JUVIA!" Levy yelled telepathically. The girls felt hernaffection towards the man and growled in their heads. Juvia blushed and Gray smirked. Erza rolled her eyes in response.

"I see you have Fairy Tail schedule, we have that also it's easy!" Natsu informed. He grinned sheepishly at Lucy who smiled back at him and tried not to let her heart fall. Erza slammed the two girls together and the boys sweat dropped. Erza was tired of them acting like cupid shot an arrow at them.

"Uh just follow us." Gray spoke. Levy smiled as Erza put Juvia and Lucy on her shoulders and carried them. Lily started to walk along but a man behind her grabbed her arm. Lily turned to face the blonde suspect.

"Hey, are you a new student?" Sting asked. Lily nodded as something in his blue eyes charmed her. She smiled. Natsu and Gray stopped and watched them. Lily looked at the mysterious man next to him with a mask that started to talk.

"Sting over here likes you." Rufus spoke next to him. Lily chuckled and pulled herself away from Sting's brace.

"Also wants to meet you after school." Rogue spoke as Lily turned her head to see him. She sighed.

"It's a pleasure, I'll see you later, but not right after school. Meet you at Keiran's Bakery." Lily responded as she slightly ran to catch up to the group and continue. Levy elbowed Lily as a tease as she watched in the corner of her eyes the man watched her and then left with his small group.

"I see you have an admirer." Levy teased. Lily rolled her eyes In a response.

"Just your imagination." Lily replied. Levy chuckled. They reached two marble doors and Natsu and Gray showed their insignia marks and the door opened by magic. Erza smiled at it and then Lucy and Juvia woke up and looked at the door and Erza set them down. Their sudden consciousness alerted some male vampires nearby but backed away because Natsu and Gray showed threatening looks.

"It's pretty." Lucy commented in a dream state. Natsu grinned and laughed. Gray sighed.

"Juvia thinks it's shiny." Juvia commented Also in a dream state but she spoke it like she was drynk.

"This is normal behavior for Lucy and Juvia when them as a combination get hurt together." Levy informed while she was reading a book suddenly. The boys nodded and smiled at how the girls didn't change. Gray was able to keep his memories becuase he is the matenof Juvia and Rogue is able to know also because Lily hasn't decided between both of them.

"You don't like shiny things." Lily teased. Levy sighed and rolled her eyes in response.

"Nah, I just think this place is too rich." Levy replied. Lily rolled her eyes. Lucy smiled and looked at Natsu. Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her into the guild and ran into the music room and locked it. Lucy was surprised as he pinned her onto the wall. Their noses touched and They could feel each other's breath.

"I-I barely know you!" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu grinned with deep vampire red eyes as he pushed his body against hers. Lucy blushed very much and felt a feeling she hasn't felt in awhile.

"I know you more than that." Natsu spoke In her ear seductively resulting as Lucy blushing even more. His face softened as he let go of her wrists and gently embraced her. Lucy knew this feeling all too well for some reason so she just allowed him to hug her. She didn't know what was going on because it was like she was drugged. Natsu's head lowered to her neck and he unleashed his fangs...

* * *

**_Yeah if you didn't read the top then you wouldn't understand me right now. My goal is to get to at least 50 reviews so 5 more reviews telling me about my story! Please I have to know! LOVE YA PEOPLE! :P_**


	19. The Beginning was the End

**_Hey everyone but all my internet has broken down this whole weekend and I'll get it back today right now I'm SO SORRY! Please review! I didn't reach my goal and I got pretty sad you know... But I still LOVE YA PEOPLE! :P Just to read my story is a lot, but reviews are more. Thank you everyone. But I was able to Update another story, Runaway Princess Lucy. No OC though._**

* * *

Lucy felt a need to push him because it was going to far.

"I-I'm sorry but I don't know you that well..." Lucy trailed off pushing him barely before he bit her and marked her as his.

"Nah nah it's alright! Sorry I had the temptation and I couldn't get over it." Natsu laughed. Lucy chuckled and adjusted her clothes a bit.

"Well I need to deliver something to the teacher." Lucy spoke. Natsu nodded quickly as he unlocked the door and opened it for her. She decided that was a good enough excuse to escape from him.

"Alright I'll bring you on a tour of the whole place." Natsu spoke.

Meanwhile...

"Why is this place so freakin huge!" Levy exclaimed.

"Hey, you're a Lady. Mind your language." Gajeel spoke as he walked by seeing them and surprised as fudge.

In the past with the Children of Gemini...

"Why don't we make this interesting and make everyone but the Human Vampires have their memories when they wake up as same people in a different life?" Cristael asked. Keiran chuckled in his mind since they were telepathically talking.

"I hope they all are smart enough to realize it." Keiran spoke. Criastael smirked.

"We shall see." Both of them spoke. Then they cast the spell the Heartfilia's agreed to.

Present...

Fairy Tail and Sabertooth and all the guilds were able to come together and agree upon one thing.

'Keep our memories a secret, and to create current ones.'

"Oh and like you act better than her." Gray spoke. Juvia laughed and Levy chuckled. Gajeel groaned and looked at Levy.

"You're a midget." Gajeel spoke. Levy felt offended and grabbed a book.

"I swear you're gonna get it!" Levy shouted glaring at him. Gajeel grabbed her wrists together with one hand and then placed a finger on her lips ,aking her blush because their noses barely touched.

"Shhh, Mind your language." Gajeel spoke quietly, teasing her. Levy was now tomato red. Gajeel let her go and walked away.

"What's his name!?" Levy demanded looking at Gray.

"Gajeel Redfox, 1st Generation Iron Dragon Slayer Vampire." Gray informed. Juvia fell in love at how cooly he can say it.

"GAJEEL YOU WILL SURELY GET PUNISHED!" Levy yelled at the top of her lungs and surely pissed for making her blush like she was in love. She tried cooling herself off but Juvia just dunked her in water using water from a vase nearby.

"Thanks Juvia..." Levy trailed off. Juvia smiled and just waved it off.

"Just don't get too wet ... " Erza suggested. Levy looked at Lily who was spacing out.

"Lily, are you alright?" Levy asked looking at her. Lily went back to the present and nodded at Levy. Levy sighed.

"When will you ever talk again?" Erza asked a little disappointed. Lily sighed. Juvia went and hugged her.

"Juvia won't allow any men to touch you ever again!" Juvia declared.

"Why is she silent?" Gray asked.

"Lily was..." Erza trailed off. Juvia grabbed his arm around the corner and sighed.

"Lily-san was molested by these two evil children. Just like Lucy-san... Close to being raped when Juvia, And Erza-san found them and destroyed those two but they reach for Lucy and Lily-san on their birthday. July 7." Juvia informed. Gray nodded. They walked around the corner and saw commotion between Erza and Lily while Levy was going on about how Gajeel was so annoying and getting her easily mad and flushed up. Gray smiled softly as Juvia next to him laughed at the whole thing.

Suddenly Natsu burst through the ceiling with Lucy in his arms as she was slightly shaking.

"Natsu!" A man's voice shouted. It was Gildarts and Cana running to them.

"What?" Natsu asked playfully. Gildarts groaned then he looked at Lucy with surprise, but never showing it.

"Put the poor girl down Natsu, you scared her." Cana ordered. Lucy was shaking at this point. Literally frightened. Erza grabbed Natsu from Lucy and Lucy started to relax slowly.

"Gray and Natsu the Principal is calling you." Gildarts informed. Natsu and Gray nodded.

"Hey, we'll leave you in the hands of Cana here." Gray spoke. Natsu and Gray disappeared in a moment. Lucy and the girls just nodded. Cana took out a barrel of blood. Levy paled at the barrel. Juvia groaned while Lucy went unconscious and Lily and Erza decided to do a fun stare down

"Cool." Cana spoke smiling.

Meeting Room...

"This is messed up as hell! How are we even surviving this hell of a world!" Gajeel roared.

"Going through different lives is a pretty amazing thing..." Rufus spoke.

"We called you here to follow them." Makarov spoke.

"They are making a move tonight on a vampire that has knowledge of Zeref." Jiemma informed. They all looked at him. From Sabertooth there was Rogue, Rufus, Sting, and Orga. From Fairy Tail there was Natsu, Gajeel, Jellal, and Gray.

"You eight will not harm the vampire, but to catch him." Makarov and Jiemma ordered. The eight people nodded.

"Yes sir." They responded.

The Executioners...

Cana went drunk and knocked out so The Girls decided to commence their mission as the end of the school bell rang.

*RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG*

"Time to go." Erza ordered. They nodded as they went out through a window and then ran to the gates of the school then they climbed it and put on their hoods and tore of their clothes and dumped them in trash bin then they went their separate ways, but towards the same area.

Lily's Spot...

She decided not to get too much involved with the conflict and take the longest route when suddenly she was pushed to the ground.

"Hey!" Lily roared. She realized it was Sting and the group made to catch the vampire.

"Sting say sorry." Rogue whispered.

"Sorry dude." Sting apologized. Lily backed away slowly.

"I'm not a dude." Lily growled. Sting recognized that voice.

"You're the new student." Sting spoke as if trying to be like he didn't know Lily. Lily started to run but Sting caught her by the waist and Rogue grabbed her arms. Rufus pulled her hood off.

"LET ME GO!" Lily cried. Gray pulled them apart.

"In this lifetime she was molested by the Darkness." Gray whispered. Lily cried tears. She looked frightened at them with each step.

"S-stay away from me!" Lily ordered. Sting looked at her.

"Go on. I have business to do." Sting ordered. They nodded and disappeared fast.

"Will this be called our meeting?" Sting asked. Lily got up and wiped away her tears.

"You're heading to that vampire." Lily softly whispered. Sting nodded.

"Yea. But let's talk this over coffee." Sting suggested. Lily nodded slowly and then looked at him weirdly. "I'll piggy bank you." Lily's eyes widened.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"To get over your boy issues." Sting spoke. Lily gulped as she placed her hands on his shoulders then jumped on him.

Meanwhile...

The girls were all talking over telepathy magic and this was the current topic. Lily just informed the others girls the guys were going to the man in the forest.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BOYS ARE COMING?" Lucy shouted telepathically.

"Sting has trapped me in a web. We're going to coffee." Lily spoke softly.

"Isn't this nice news." Levy spoke sarcastically. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Anyway let's hurry up." Erza urged.

"Yeah don't forget they're vampires." Lily spoke.

"Isn't this whole thing... Shit Gajeel is coming with his group." Levy exclaimed.

"Hurry the fuck up or else he'll get you too!" Lily demanded in real voice. Everyone around her looked at her glaring. Lily sweat dropped. Sting just telepathically talked to his group.

The Boys' Talk...

"Lily told one of the her people." Sting spoke.

"What did she say?" Rogue asked.

"Hurry the fuck up or else he'll get you too!" Sting imitated.

Meanwhile, Levy...

She took off her hood and just wore a plain sundress as she was carrying a book and reading a story. The boys ran up to her.

"HEY YOU FUCKIN METAL HEAD!" Levy roared s her first reaction to Gajeel was a punch to the face. Levy smirked and stood properly as the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

"What the hell is going on..." Gajeel asked as he looked up to see Levy, no the Historian there standing. She walked to Gajeel and held his chin raising it up. Little bit to look him straight in the eyes.

"My Prince..." Levy softly spoke. Gajeel blushed. Levy planted her soft lips on his and then got up.

"Y-you're still a human vampire." Gray spoke. Levy, No. The Historian nodded.

"Natsu, you only have 6 days left to mark Lucy as your mate." The Historian urged.

"What?!" The boys all shouted.

"How are we living their illusion!?" Rufus exclaimed. The Historian smirked.

"Those Gemini Children are one hell of mischievous spirits." The Historian laughed.

"That is true. What did we agree too..." Natsu trailed off. The Historian chuckled.

"Until the next time I enter this illusion." The Historian waved as she transformed and Levy appeared.

"UGH YOU STUPID MAN ARE STILL HERE!" Levy exclaimed.

"Have fun Gajeel!" Nasu shouted as the boys dissapeared. Levy growled.

"How can an Illusion hurt!" Gajeel complained. Levy looked at him. Then a Twin of Gemini appeared in Levy's place.

"I'm Cristael. Child of Gemini." Criastael introduced. "Levy is waiting for you worried sick." Cristael smirked and pointed at Gajeel. Gajeel suddenly saw the world spinning and he opened his eyes seeing Levy crying tears on his chest.

"What are you crying about Midget..." Gajeel groaned. Levy snapped her head up and smiled with relief.

"Gajeel you're alive!" Levy exclaimed. She hugged him and then kissed him. Making him blush in response. "Thank Goodness!" Then Gajeel raised his head. There were people unconscious everywhere just laying on the ground.

"What is this?" Gajeel asked. Levy looked with a saddened face.

"You saw what we experienced in that illusion. What makes me think about it is that... The Dark Princes were brought into the illusion so they are in this world... Sleeping." Levy informed. Gajeel got up and pulled Levy up.

"Shall we?" Gajeel asked. Levy smiled.

"We shall." Levy replied and they disappeared running... Into the dark forest.

Illusion, Lucy...

"We won't do anything wrong." Lucy whispered. The vampire target was in front of Lucy's eyes and she was smiling evilly.

"LUCY WATCH OUT!" Juvia suddenly screamed and Natsu suddenly appeared out of nowhere and pushed Lucy out of the way. A sudden beam hit the spot where Lucy was.

"HEY NATSU!" Lucy screamed. Natsu grinned.

"Well I wouldn't want a Princess like you to get hurt right?" Natsu asked cherishly. Lucy blushed and groaned.

(This is pretty inappropriate for kids, so leave for this part. Skip the italics)

_"Isn't that sweet?" Zeref's voice suddenly asked. The boys had arrived and the girls also. Lucy growled. "The more you run, the more I'll want that body and Magic I once had before." Lucy blushed but had an angered face._

_"Lily's body and yours are the same. So we want you guys again. Our flesh squished together was such a pleasurable feeling." Acnologia informed while appearing from behind Zeref._

_"Shit up." Lily suddenly ordered. She felt something was wrong so she and Sting ran to the group. Juvia chuckled. Acnologia licked his lips and Lily rolled her eyes. "I've been marked..." Lucy suddenly froze._

_"Lily... You and Sting are disappearing!" Lucy gasped. Lily smiled softly._

_"Yeah. I gained all my memories back as he marked me as his mate. So I'll be returning to the normal world." Lily informed._

_"Normal world..." Erza trailed off. Jellal chuckled slightly as he grabbed her bridal style. Erza blushed and coughed, flushed up she buried her head in his neck._

_"Yeah we should go too." Jellal spoke. Erza gained her memories. _

_"S-sure..." Erza softly stuttered. Jellal smirked as he Tongue kissed her and Erza responded with her tongue also._

{If you like stuff like this up there ^^ then go to my story "Silent Spirits".}

"Fuck this." Acnologia roared and he disappeared. Zeref groaned then attacked Lucy. He pinned her to a tree.

"This will all end if I mark her!" Zeref shouted. Natsu punched him and he went flying.

"Lucy let me mark you." Natsu urged. Lucy blushed to a tomato shade. Zeref high kicked him and Natsu flew away.

"I need to mark you!" Zeref urged. Lucy groaned and just sighed. Gray next to her High kicked Zeref.

"Juvia can you get Lucy wet?" Gray asked. Juvia smiled and blushed.

"Juvia can do that Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed. Juvia dunked Lucy with **A LOT** of water and Lucy choked on them.

"Ice Make: Hammer!" Gray shouted and he aimed at Lucy.

"G-Gray!" Lucy shouted scared. Juvia chuckled.

"Cya Lucy-san!" Juvia teased and she dissapeared. Gray hit Lucy and she went flying to Natsu.

"Natsu Dragneel don't you dare grope my breasts!" Lucy demanded. Natsu grinned sheepishly. He leaned in towards her neck and unleashed his fangs. He bit into her, sucking her blood. Lucy moaned.

"STOP!" Zeref shouted as he dived for Lucy and Natsu shooting a beam at them.

Meanwhile...

"This is rather funny you know." Rufus spoke watching and drinking tea. They had a little picnic set up right beside the fight and they were just relaxing.

"It's a wonder how they can't notice us." Rogue whispered. Rufus nodded.

"It's a song I should sing about!" Orga exclaimed. Rufus and Rogue looked coldly at the dude.

"Don't." The two men ordered.

"COUPLES REUNITING MARKING AND BITING ARE THE BEST FIGHT EVER!" Orga roared. Rufus and Rogue sighed.

"He doesn't even make sense now." Rufus complained. Then suddenly their wolrd spinned.

"Let's go back." Rogue whispered. Rufus nodded and they all closed their eyes.

Back...

They all woke up and Gray secretly marked Juvia while she was asleep. All the human vampires were gone though once he marked her. They disappeared without a trace. They searched and searched but they couldn't find them. Then they went back to the hill where they first murdered the vampire. Everything was the same as the past before they met. The exact words and Juvia and Erza fighting. Lucy vomiting...

"No way..." The Five boys Whispered.

**Their whole adventure together had ended, but it ended right at the beginning.**

**The end was only the beginning...**

* * *

**_OMFG! I'm done with this series! Loved it and forever will! Hope you all liked this! Thanks for reading! LOVE YA PEOPLE! Oh I'll make even another story to continue but it will be all about fluffs and sexy parts but the interest is that they all become human so the Vampire Souls are put to rest and they live a NORMAL {Not really} Life._**


End file.
